


7:49:43

by Daasive



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 10/10 not meant to be taken seriously, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack-y, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, Swearing, hi denial its me, soulmate!AU, yeah its ot12 but its also fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daasive/pseuds/Daasive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Soul-marks begin to appear when you are in close proximity with your soulmate and start to darken the closer you get, until they appear in black ink, marking the time at which you first lock eyes as a permanent tattoo"</p><p>Or, that story where Kyungsoo moves to away from home and he meets someone he'll never forget. (Soulmate!Au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> \--Okay, so this is my first fan fiction ever. Like, seriously ever.-- I don't really know what I'm doing, but this idea just decided to make itself known, and I just now decided to post it. I absolutely love kaisoo, so now this fic exists. Criticism is absolutely welcome.
> 
> Actually, I appreciate it a lot. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> edit: Now completed! If you have read this fic before and are coming back, I strongly recommend you re-read it, as minor edits have been made to all chapters!
> 
> <3

 

Kyungsoo’s life has been turned upside-down. He is moving, and the world is officially ending. Well, his world. No, his _entire_ world is ending.

 

If Kyungsoo focuses really hard, he can remember the comforting sensation of what having a true home feels like. What it smells like even. He misses these things intensely. The sounds and sensations that were once familiar; the same feelings that once made him feel safe and content, the feelings that now only remind him of all that he's now lost.

 

The gaping hole in his heart where happiness and familiarity once were, is now replaced with disorientation and sadness.

 

This wasn't his decision, he doesn't want to leave his home, his friends, his life. He wants to stay, but life has its way of turning things around and suddenly ripping the carpet out from under his feet, making him stumble into something new, and completely alien.

 

He has never in his life felt like he does now. Looking outside the window of his car, watching the trees sway in the wind and rain as if to wave him goodbye. If he squints, he can still he the looming silhouette of his home, the place he grew up. The very same place where he had lived for all of his 17 years.

 

He can still remember himself and his childhood friends playing in the grass in front of his house, or that one time he fell on the porch steps and lost both of his front teeth when he was a kid. All of these memories clear as if they happened yesterday. The house itself was a memory bank of his life, having been  constant in all he has ever known, the house that he is now leaving forever.

 

He packed up his house a few days before, just six weeks after his parents announced that they would be moving. His father's job required him somewhere else, and it was "too good of an opportunity to pass up", they had said. They needed this for their family; they needed the extra money his father would start receiving.

 

 

 

The problem with all this that his parents were never as deeply rooted here as he had been. This wasn't all they had ever known, and while they were sad to be leaving, they didn't even pretend to known what he felt. They just apologized profusely, but there was nothing he could do to change their minds. He knew that.

 

He just didn't want to believe it.

 

If only Kyungsoo found his soulmate before he left, then this whole thing wouldn't even be happening. His parents wouldn't force him to leave his home, and he would have someone who has his back no matter what. He wants that. He remembers seeing the tattoos of some people at school. The small black tattoo on their collarbones which mark the exact time in which you meet your soulmate the first time. Ask anyone of his friends and they'll say that Kyungsoo doesn't like soulmates, but secretly, he wants to find his more than anything else.

 

But here he is. Sitting in the backseat of his car, driving down the street toward his new beginning. He was moving around 4 hours away to Seoul, where his new life would take root.

He watches as the line of trees ends, and he is greeted with and open park and a final view of his high school in the distance. He is sure he will miss that place the most. Even thought it was just a school, he had been there his entire life, and to leave it, to leave everything it had inside, was devastating.

 

He has gotten the chance to say goodbye to his friends, and was left with promises of constant texts, and skype calls every weekend, especially from his best friend Haneul. He is going to miss him the most.

 

He is in the middle of his labyrinth of a thought process when he hears his mother trying to get his attention. He looks up, frowning slightly. He had been lost deeply in his thoughts.

"Kyungsoo?" she asks, her tone wary; obviously this isn't the first time she's called his name.

 

"Yeah?" He responds, meeting her gaze. She frowns sightly, mimicking his expression, though she has a look of concern in her eyes.

 

"Are you gonna be okay?" she asks softly, her eyes sad. This only serves to make his heart do a painful ache at the realization that; yes, he's actually leaving.

 

He's quiet for a few moments before casting his eyes downward as he resp0onds a quiet "I don't know”.

 

He doesn't meet his mother's gave for a few seconds, before he decides to look up as she puts her hand out to rest it on his cheek. He was glad for his mother's comfort, and he leans into the touch, his eyes meeting his mother's sad ones.

 

She rubs his cheek briefly, before removing her hand and leaning forward to share a look with his father.

 

They don't say anything else for a while, as Kyungsoo continues to watch as the scenery becomes less and less familiar the farther they go. He finds himself lost in thought again as he aimlessly picks at a loose piece of thread from his sweater. It was only then does he notice a distinct itching feeling right under collarbone. He absentmindedly scratches it, as he continues to think, not paying any real attention to the continuing itch.

 

The four hour car ride stretches out, but somewhere along the way Kyungsoo eventually begins to feel his eyelids drooping as he rests his head on the car door, still staring at the passing scenery.

 

As his head sinks against the plush armrest, his last glimpse of his previous life is already forgotten as he falls asleep.

 

 


	2. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first full chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy and lemme know what you think!

 

Kyungsoo is suddenly startled awake when he feels someone shaking him, and quietly saying his name. He lifts his head slowly from the door, only to be met with his fathers eyes as he gives him a hesitant smile.

 

"Kyungsoo, we’re here. Why don't we go and take a look at our new house, okay?" his father asks, giving him a small smile. Kyungsoo didn't return the smile, but instead stifles a yawn, while nodding his head to show he agrees.

 

He looks outside of his car window to see a small grey house standing tall to his left. The house is quaint and looks distinctly city-like, with a few steps leading up to the black front door. The house looks so different compared to his previous house it takes him by surprise, making that small heart ache come back full force.

 

He lets out a regretful sigh as he begins to open his door. He climbs out of the car on unsteady legs, gripping the side of the door as he looks around. When he steps completely out, he stretches wide in the air, and closes the door, looking up to see his father slowly making his way to the house. He has a medium sized cardboard box in his hand which he sets beside the front door. Their family brought some basic things along with them to get them by until the moving van arrives in a few days.

 

Kyungsoo makes his way around to the back of the car, but not before stopping and looking around completely.

 

His new house is situated in a fairly urban area, and looks very different compared his previous neighborhood, what with the rest of the city visible in the area above the many multi-colored rooftops that adorn his new street.

 

The street stretches down a ways on a steady incline, and ends with a small forested area. Maybe a park? At least its not completely different, he thinks to himself as he observes the sky, which is beginning to take on a bright red color as the sun sets.

 

He quickly diverts his attention away from the sky as he reaches into the trunk of his car, and picks up a box labelled "Soo's room". He walks slowly to the house, and on the way sees his mother talking to his father, who is now by the side of the car, paperwork in his hands.

 

He soon reaches the door, but hesitates before he goes to take his his first few steps through the open front door. He takes a deep breath and holds it as he places his right foot past the threshold, finally letting his breath go as he steps fully inside his house, marking the start of his new life.

 

_______

 

After his parents give him a brief tour of his new house, Kyungsoo shoulders his backpack and picks up his lone cardboard box, and begins to trek his way up the stairs to his new room. In this new house, his room is the sole bedroom upstairs, across from another small room which is going to serve as his dad's home office.

 

As he walks into his new room for the second time that day, he is affronted by how different it looks. He doesn't have his posters, his pictures of him and his friends, nor any of his other treasured belongings.

 

He sets his box down next to his new bed and sits on the side. His parents bought him a new bed and had it delivered a while ago so that it would be ready for the time before move in day, and so that they didn't have to stay in a hotel while they waited for their belongings to be driven to Seoul.

 

After Kyungsoo spends some time looking through his things, he makes his way to check out his new bathroom. He has his own bathroom for the first time which was mildly exciting, as he would no longer have to share with his parents. He picks up his small kit of toiletries he brought and places it on the counter before looking up and staring at his reflection in the large square mirror which adorns the white wall above the sink.

 

His black hair lays flat from sleeping in the car, and he has bags under his eyes from not getting enough sleep the past few nights. He lets out a small sigh, and looks down at his hands which are now laying flat on the counter top. It's then that he notices that small itching sensation in the same place that he had felt it during the car ride comeback full force.

 

He furrows his brow, looking down at his sweater as he itches the small patch vigorously. With every few seconds, the spot begins to itch even more, and eventually it feels like the patch of skin is burning. He reaches with his hand and pulls the left side of his black sweater down to just past his collarbone and leans closer to the mirror to inspect the itching patch of skin. He lets out a quiet gasp as he sees faint dark-grey markings forming on his collarbone, surrounded by raw red skin.

 

His heartbeat speeds up as he leans closer to the mirror to inspect the marking closer. The lines are faint, and not quite legible, but a mark is forming. 

 

_He is going to meet his soulmate._

 

With this, he begins to pace the length of the bathroom, keeping one hand on the mark as his thoughts run wild. He's completely stunned, and he can't help but wonder if he might meet his soulmate at school. What if his soulmate is a neighbor? What is he misses ever actually meeting them? Will the mark fade?

 

He head swims with questions as he paces. It's then that he hears his mother call his name, meaning the dinner his parents ordered has arrived. He tries to calm his heart, but to no avail. He shuts the light off in the bathroom, and makes his way out to go downstairs and join his parents for dinner.

 

Should he tell them? He wonders if thats the really right idea given their circumstances. They have enough to worry about, so maybe not? But what if they have some advice? His thoughts wander more as he climbs down the staircase, hand still loosely pressed against his collarbone.

 

________

 

Later that night, he continues to think over his newly forming soul-mark. What does this mean? Is this move actually a good idea?

 

He eventually decides that he has had a few too many crises today, and changes into a pair of sweatpants, getting ready for bed. When he finishes changing, he makes his way over to the bed, pulling his backpack up onto his lap as he sits on the edge.

 

He pulls his phone out, but runs a frustrated hand through his hair when he realizes that he doesn't have internet. He'll just have to wait until his stuff arrives.

He's looking forward to seeing if Haneul had texted him. He quickly checks his text messages, because thankfully he does have cell service, and sees that he has a few new messages. He reads Haneul's text straight away.

 

_Haneul: ehyyyyyyy, hows ur new house???! we miss you so much penguin! remember to find a hot bf/gf, okaii???_

 

He lets out a small laugh at Haneul's text, and quickly types a short reply. He decides that he will reply to his other friends' texts later.

 

_Kyungsoo: Hey, it’s pretty cool, but it’s really different? I miss you guys too, and I’ll certainly try :0_

 

He sends the text, and then turns off his phone after making sure that his alarm is set for the following morning. He'll be starting school tomorrow, and he wants to make sure that he has enough time in the morning.

 

His parents decided that he would start the next day after they move in because his they don't want him to miss anymore school, probably because he has already missed the first week of the school year because of the move.

 

He sighs as he pulls the thin blankets up from the base of his bed, and curls up, wiling sleep to come quickly. He takes a while to fall asleep, his mind frequently going back to the newly forming mark on his collarbone. 

 

 


	3. First Day of School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who is reading this story, it really gives me the motivation to continue!! <3
> 
> Note: Pay attention to the times in this chapter, they do mean something. It will become clear later/next chapter.

 

_6:00:32_

 

He wakes up to his alarm blaring some obnoxious song Hanuel had set as his phone alarm. He blearily reaches out for his phone to turn off the annoying tone. When he finally silences the phone, he stretches his hands over his head, but lets out a pained yelp when he accidentally knocks them against the headboard. He curls his fingers into his palms, and sits up groggily. It takes a minute for him to realize that today is his first day of school in his new home. This sobers him up quickly as he blinks the sleep from his eyes.

 

Eventually, he gets out of bed and makes his way slowly to his bathroom to take a quick shower before school. He eyes his reflection from in front of the mirror as he takes a quick look at the mark on his collarbone. He sighs softly as he starts to pull his clothes off and get into the shower.

 

________

 

_6:35:28_

 

After he gets out of the shower and pulls on some clothes he deems to be pretty good for his first day of school, Kyungsoo makes his way downstairs where he can already hear his parents moving around.

 

The house is lit with a soft blue glow as the sun slowly rises. His parents are sitting at the counter in the kitJongdae, cups of fresh coffee in front of them and one in front of what he thinks to be his seat. He slowly walks over as his parents murmur a quiet 'good morning'. He smiles back at them as he grabs the coffee and goes to sit down. His mother drinks some of her coffee before placing her cup down and looking at Kyungsoo.

 

"So, you ready for your first day?" she asks, a small encouraging smile on her face. He thinks that maybe she is trying to make him feel better, but its not really working. He can feel a cocktail of worry and dread curl in his stomach as he thinks of starting at his new school in less than and hour.

 

"I guess so. I'm just nervous" he finally replies, meeting her gaze. He eyes soften as she look at him.

 

"Oh you'll be fine, just remember to make some friends, yeah? I want you to be happy here. I know you didn't want to leave, but it was for the best" she says as she reaches out to stroke his hair. He manages a small smile as he nods.

 

"Yeah, I know. I'll try." he says before getting up to walk over to the fridge. He opens the door but finds little more than some miscellaneous fruit inside. He sighs and picks up an apple, closing the door with his foot as he turns back to the counter.

 

If there is one good thing about this move, its that his house is actually quite a bit bigger than his previous house. That house was his childhood home though, so nothing can compare to the memories he has of that house. He finds his mind beginning to wander as his parents idly chat while finishing their coffee. He thinks about where he can put his piano and his desk, and all of his posters.

 

His minds continues to wander, but he is snapped back to reality when his dad turns him and calls his name.

 

"Hey Soo, when you get home, get ready to unpack, okay? The moving company called and said they would be here around 4, so your mom will pick you up from school today at around 3:30" he said, giving Kyungsoo a thumbs up.

 

"Okay, I'll be ready." he replies, taking a large bite out of his apple and finishing his coffee. He dad nods, and gets up, patting Kyungsoo's shoulder as he walks past to the living room.

Kyungsoo looks up at the clock as he finishes his apple. Its around 7:10, and he gets up, throwing the apple core in the trash as he makes his way to the stairs to go and grab his backpack from his room.

 

_7:20:56_

 

He comes back down the stairs with his backpack, ready as he'll ever be. He decides to just suck it up, and pushes his nervousness away as he walks into the living room. His parents are both there, ready to walk with him to school. The school is within walking distance, but they decide to leave a little early so that Kyungsoo can get himself situated and talk to the principle before school officially starts.

 

His parents leave out the door and he follows, closing the front door behind him as he is met with the fresh cool air of the morning. Its just fall so the air is beginning to feel a bit cool, so he pulls his jacket on and shoulders his backpack, falling in suit next to his parents.

 

They walk for about 10 minutes before he spots the school. It looks somewhat like his previous school but its larger and much more imposing. Soon he and his parents approach the gate and walk inside, making their way towards the main office where Kyungsoo will get his schedule, and then a tour of the school.

 

He is met with warm air as he walks into the main building of the school with his parents. They walk through the somewhat empty hallways as they go in the direction of the office. Students don't have to be at the school until around 8, but there are some students sitting around the hallways. Some of them look up at him as he passes, and he gives them a polite smile. One boy though, gives him a 1000 watt smile as he excitedly waves at Kyungsoo from his spot on the floor. He smiles for real this time as he gives the boy a small wave in return. He passes by, looking ahead as his parents continue down the hallway.

 

When they reach the office, Kyungsoo is feeling slightly less nervous about starting there. The boy in the hallway made him feel better, and he makes a note in the back of his mind to find that boy later in the school day.

 

His parents walk into the office first and they are greeted by a bubbly, smiling receptionist. She introduces herself and greets Kyungsoo happily, sweeping them into the principle's office to get Kyungsoo's schedule. The principle, he finds out, is a middle aged man with a happy smile, who also greets Kyungsoo in the same manner as the receptionist. It strikes Kyungsoo as strange how everyone in this school seems to be happy, but he pushes that feeling away when he remembers that this isn't the same as his previous public school; its a private city school, so it's bound to be a little bit different.

 

The principle gives him his schedule after a few minutes of introductions, and asks Kyungsoo to wait outside the office in the hallway while he talks to Kyungsoo's parents about his health insurance and other registration papers.

 

He finds himself sitting alone in the hallway in a plush chair outside the principles office for around 10 minutes. He waits patiently, going over his schedule, and occasionally looking back into the office at his parents. He can see them through the glass, and it seems like they may not be done for a while. He sighs and slumps down in the chair, resting his head on his hand. He waits for a few more minutes before deciding to pull his schedule out again. He has language first, then music, and after lunch, math and science. He is actually pretty pleased with his schedule for today, but is a little nervous about music class. He loves music, but hopes the teacher won't ask him to perform something on his first day.

 

He is lost in thought when he hears the door at the end of the hallway open, and the sound of rhythmic footsteps walking down the hallway. He feels a cool gust of wind and looks down the hall to the left where the footsteps are coming from. He sees a boy, around his age, with his headphones on, dancing quite impressively to what seems to be an upbeat song. He watches as the boy comes in, his eyes closed, and his red converse moving quickly as he skips down the hall closer and closer to Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo watches the boy with a small smile on his face. The boy is quite attractive with high cheekbones and full lips that are pulled into a bright smile as he dances. When the boy gets near Kyungsoo, he finally open his eyes to look around. His eyes immediately snap to Kyungsoo's and their eyes meet for a few seconds, though it feels like hours. Kyungsoo barely registers the burning sensation on his collarbone as he sees the boy blush impressively, and quickly walk up to his locker with an embarassed smile. He continues to ignore the burning as he smiles at the boy, who is still blushing, with his hand resting on his left collarbone. Kyungsoo looks away from the boy for a second to spare a look at the clock resting up on the wall to his left.

 

_7:50:02_

 

Kyungsoo watches as the boy leaves down the hallway a minute later, smiling back at Kyungsoo timidly with red cheeks as he gives him a small wave. Kyungsoo returns the wave, still smiling. He reminds Kyungsoo of the boy he saw earlier, so he makes a plan in his head to find both of them later that day.

 

The time from before strikes him for some reason, and he feels like he really needs to remember it. He doesn't know what prompts him to do it, but he pulls his phone out and quickly writes down the time in his notes, and turns his phone off, placing it back in his bag.

 

Kyungsoo's parents come out from the office soon after with the principle, and he tells them that he will start Kyungsoo's tour now, and gestures for Kyungsoo to follow him. He nods, but looks back at his parents who give him a reassuring smile, and a quick thumbs up, before turning and walking down the hallway and out the school.

 

He turns back to he principle, who was standing patiently, before smiling and following after him to begin his new life at his new school.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


	4. Welcome to the Terrordome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the characters seem ooc to you in this chapter, sorry! I am getting a feel for them, so please just ignore any liberties taken with their personalities!  
> 

 

The principle shows him around the school in a brief tour before seeing him to his first class, language, which he can't help but feel nervous for.

 

Kyungsoo stops when the principle comes to a halt in front of a door with a sign next to it indicating thats it’s the language classroom. Kyungsoo feels the nervousness return as the principle reaches to open the door, and smiles back at Kyungsoo. He shyly returns the smile, and the principle opens the door. Inside, Kyungsoo can see other students already seated at desks in rows, talking amongst themselves.

 

The principles gestures for Kyungsoo to enter as he opens the door further revealing the teacher sitting at a desk at the front of the class. He timidly waves, and the teacher smiles at him as he steps into the classroom. He sees many pairs of eyes looking up at him, most of them curious.

 

"Good morning students, I would like to introduce Kyungsoo, a transfer student that is just joining our school. Please welcome him well" the principle says, addressing the class and gesturing to Kyungsoo who is standing in front of the class feeling ever so slightly awkward.

 

"Hello, it’s nice to meet you all" he says, looking around at the other students around the class.

 

"Well class, I hope you all make Kyungsoo here feel welcome." the teacher says before turning to Kyungsoo."You can have a seat right there in the middle next to Chanyeol" he says, pointing to an empty seat in the middle row next to a familiar face. It’s then that he notices that the familiar face is the boy from earlier, who was sitting by the lockers and smiling at him earlier in the morning. He is sitting in the seat next to the one he was just assigned, so Kyungsoo assumes he must be Chanyeol.

 

He walks to his seat, placing his bag on the floor as he slides into his seat. He looks over and sees Chanyeol smiling at him just as brightly as before.

 

"Hey there neighbor, welcome to our school. You nervous?" Chanyeol asks and Kyungsoo is surprised at how deep his voice is as he speaks, leaning his head on his hands at the edge of his desk while the teacher takes the attendance in silence. He gives the boy a small smile before replying.

 

"I kinda am; I moved here yesterday and I haven't had time to adjust" he gives a small laugh, and the boy nods his head in agreement.

 

"Oh, it’s okay newbie, we've all felt like that. What do you say you hang with me so you get used to everything, okay? I'll make sure you're properly welcomed" the boy smirks wiggling his eyebrows, and Kyungsoo is already feeling less nervous, albeit a little bit confused. He is about to say something to thank him, but a voice sounds from his left just behind Chanyeol, and he turns his head.

 

"Chanyeol, leave the poor boy to make his own decisions, and don't scare him off, you dork. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to hang out with your sorry ass" a boy from behind Chanyeol snarks, raising an eyebrow at Chanyeol pointedly.

 

"Oh shut up Baek, you love this ass; and besides, he hasn't met anyone else yet." Chanyeol replies, gesturing at Kyungsoo. He laughs at Chanyeol's comment, and at the other boy's ever present and obvious blush and his following stammering. He can't help but think back to the other boy from the hallway though, he hadn't technically met him yet, but he wanted to.

He decides to forget him for a moment, and go back to the others. "Hey guys?" he asks, getting their attention. They both look back at him, blushes dusting their faces.

 

"Yeah?" Chanyeol says, pushing the other boys face back with his hand when he leans forward, which gets him a slap in return.

 

"Oh, I just wanted to know what classes you guys have next?" he asks hesitantly, watching as Chanyeol's large hand stays gripping the other boys face. Chanyeol doesn't reply as he looks back at the other boy. The other boy continues to slap at Chanyeol's hand, but he doesn't budge. Kyungsoo watches with intrigue as they continue to squabble, Chanyeol giggling maniacally. As he watches on, yet another voice sounds from his right.

 

"Looks at those dorks, newbie; thats what your signing yourself up for. It's your funeral. They're so in love they can't get out of each others asses. It's stupidly adorable."A boy with an angular face with sharp features says, rolling his eyes as he watches the couple. Kyungsoo can't help but laugh at the horrible visual the the boy gave him.

 

"Well, that’s... cute? I guess? Are they always like this?" he asks the the boy.

 

"Most of the time; Baek and Chan are kinda stupidly in love and everyone knows except them. The whole school ships them" he says, sighing and looking back at the two boys.

 

"Oh, really? and... uh.. _Baek_?” he asks confused; maybe it’s the boys name?

 

“Oh, his name is Baekhyun, and you already know Chanyeol. I'm Jongdae by the way, nice to meet you, newbie" he says, extending a hand for Kyungsoo to shake, which he does, smiling at him. Jongdae is about to say something else, but the teacher speaks up from the front of the class, cutting him off.

 

"So, who's ready to start learning?" the teacher asks. 

 

The only response is a collective groan.

 

 

________

 

 

 

After his first class, he walks with Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae to the break area he was told they hang out at. He follows them closely, watching other students who are milling around, and those who glance at him with ever curious eyes.

 

"So newbie, _this_ , is where the magic happens" Chanyeol says wiggling his eyebrows and gesturing to a few couches, which gets him a snort from Baekhyun and a mumbled "-greasy _asshole_ " from Jongdae.

 

He giggles a bit at Jongdae's comment, and follows them to the couches. He sees more people coming, and soon they come up and introduce themselves.

 

"Hey there, new kid right? I'm Joonmyeon, how're you settling in?" one boy asks him, a kind smile on his face and a head of flaming red hair.

 

"Pretty well… I think? Nice hair, by the way" Kyungsoo says, smiling up at Joonmyeon who's smile turns brighter at the mention of his hair.

 

"Oh really? Well it’s just a style I had to try and-" he starts but is cut off by another taller boy walking up to him and putting hand over his mouth.

 

"Joon, for the love of _jesus_ , shut up. This poor kid doesn't want to hear about your _damn_ hair, he's just being nice, alright?" he says gruffly, a single thick eyebrow raised.

 

"You don't have to be rude Yifan, I'm being personable. You should try it sometime, you _grump_ " 

Joonmyeon says, moving 'Yifan's' hand away from over his mouth. The boy Yifan just signs in response and collapses on the couch next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo doesn't really know what to say, but luckily Joonmyeon speaks up before he can.

 

"So Kyungsoo, you gotten to know anybody yet?" he asks, deliberately avoiding Yifan's stare.

"Uh, yeah, I've met Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae, but I haven't met that many other people yet. They're a lot of people here" he says, looking at the dozens of kids hanging around the hallway and the break area where he was sitting.

 

"Oh, well let me give you the grand tour, young grasshopper" he says in an over-dramatic ac cent, going to sit down on Kyungsoo's other side. He hears Yifan's groan and the sound of him face-palming as Joonmyeon sits down next to him.

 

Joonmyeon is about to speak when someone speaks up from behind him.

 

"Joon, no offense, but don't you _dare_. You don't know anything old man, let me take it from here. Knowing you, you'll just ruin him" a light voice says with a hint of a foreign accent. He sees a boy with blonde styled hair and cat like dark eyes come over and drag Joonmyeon up from the couch and shove him towards Yifan. He splutters as he falls towards Yifan, who shoves him off laughing. The blonde boy clears his throat, and promptly takes the seat that Joonmyeon had previously occupied. Once again, Kyungsoo is lost for words.

 

"Well, now that that red haired crime against nature is gone, I can do gods work. My name is Zitao, but just call me Tao. I am this groups resident genius on everything social, and I am now going to give you the grand tour of our group, young Kyungsoo." he says, sweeping his hands up in a grand gesture to accompany his short speech.

 

"Oh, uh, alright? Thank you? Uh, what about Joonmyeon though? And _how_ do you know my name?" he asks, feeling confused and a little bit awed. These people sure are... _interesting_.

 

"Joon is irrelevant, since he's like a soccer mom; you can trust him with your problems but anything else is just _nope_. I, on the other hand, can help you to better yourself as a person, dear Kyungsoo. As for how I know your name, word gets around quick in this school, but word about a cute new guy with bright little eyes and a heart shaped smile? Well, that gets around even quicker" Tao says, giving Kyungsoo a suggestive wink.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't really know what to say, but he can feel his cheeks flaming up at Tao's comment. He decides to ignore the comment and instead think about the boy from earlier. He thinks, well maybe this is a good opportunity to ask about who the dancing boy was.

"Oh, uh well okay, but I have a question; can you tell me who someone is? I sort of met someone earlier by the principle’s office, and I kinda want to introduce myself? You said you can teach me about the group..." Kyungsoo trails off; he feels a bit awkward asking the question, but he figures since he hasn't seen the boy yet that maybe its best to ask about him.

 

“Sure. newbie, my pleasure. Who’s it you're looking for? A potential _lover_?" Tao questions, a smirk adorning his sharp features. Kyungsoo splutters as his cheeks flame up again.

 

"-No no, its nothing like that. I just saw him in the hall earlier and he seemed nice" Kyungsoo responds with a small laugh.

 

"Oh _god_ , you're so innocent... Wait, you were at the principles office when you saw him, right? So, you were sitting in that hallway at around… eight?" Tao suddenly questions, his eyes sharpening in interest.

 

"Uh, yeah, I was. He came in through the door at the end of the hallway... dancing" Kyungsoo says, thinking back to the boy.

 

"Oh, _boy_ , you met the lovely specimen that is Kim Jongin, aka the _hot_   dancer who everyone wants. He's great; I can introduce you to him later. He’s very nice and I think you may even be his _type_ " Tao says, another smirk on his face as he winks at Kyungsoo.

 

"His type? Oh, I don't know about that; I just want to compliment him on his shoes" Kyungsoo laughs, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed, but none the less more comfortable around Tao. The people at this new school were seriously nice, and he could already feel himself becoming comfortable with the move and change of environment. Maybe things would start to look up.

Tao laughs in response as he slaps Kyungsoo on the shoulder, getting up just as the bell rang. He thinks back to his other new friends; he doesn't know what they have next.

 

"Hey, I have business class to get to newbie; I'll see you around later, okay? Then, I can tell you all about lover boy. Oh, and don't listen to anything Joon says, instead, remember what I told you" Tao says, going Kyungsoo what seems to be his signature smirk, and walking away.

 

Kyungsoo just smiles and gives him a shy nod as he turns away, finding his way back to Chanyeol and Baekhyun who seem to calmed down from their earlier squabbling. He goes up to them and Chanyeol places an arm around his shoulders.

 

"So, I looked at your schedule earlier, and you have music with us" Chanyeol says cheerily, steering Kyungsoo by the shoulders down another hall to what is probably the music room. He feels a bit of nervousness pool in his stomach despite his good company; he would probably have to sing in this class. He loves singing and the people at the school are nice so far, but he can't help but feel nervous for performing in front of unknown people.

 

"What are we doing in music?" Kyungsoo asks, hoping to distract himself from the thought of preforming.

 

"Well, we don't usually do too much work this time of the year, but I think our teacher is planning a performance in a while. Oh and the class is a joint class; the dance class shares part of the room, so we like to watch them when we have nothing to do. Our teacher will probably want to take you out of the class though to 'evaluate your skills', but don't worry. Do you sing, or do you play an instrument?" Chanyeol asks, waiting for an answer to his question.

 

"Alright, that doesn't sound too bad" he gives a relieved laugh. “Oh, and I sing, what about you guys?" he asks Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

 

"I do; he, though, is a 'rapper'" Baekhyun says, giving Chanyeol a sideways glance.

 

"Aspiring rapper, and I play guitar, Baek; I have every right to be in this class as you do" Chanyeol says petulantly, stomping ahead of the group. Baekhyun rolls his eyes and gives Chanyeol a fond look, which Chanyeol ignores.

 

Kyungsoo just watches the pair as he thinks to how his music class will be; maybe he will meet the boy Jongin? His thoughts continue to wander as he walks with the pair to class. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter~! (Oh my god, something actually happened!)
> 
> oh and yeah this is ot12 but I love ot12 much and you would have pry it from my cold dead lifeless hands to get me to abandon it <3


	5. Destiny or Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the previous chapters were uneventful, but more stuff actually happens in this chapter! Yay! ~The note from last chapter still applies here btw~
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

 

When Kyungsoo arrives with the bickering couple to his music class, he is greeted with a loud classroom with lots of unfamiliar faces sitting around as they wait for the teacher. He walks with Chanyeol and Baekhyun over to a table with, thankfully, a few familiar faces. He sees Joonmyeon, among others, sitting next to Jongdae who is scowling at another unfamiliar boy next to him.

 

“Luhan, if you say one more _damn_ pun, I will _actually_ throw you out a window” Jongdae says to the boy next to him, _Luhan_ apparently, as Kyungsoo approaches the table they're sitting at.

 

“Oh Jongdae, you know I can’t help it that I’m just so _punny_ ” Luhan says as he aims a sharp grin at Jongdae, who just looks angrier than before.

 

“That’s it, you’re getting defenestrated”.

 

A loud shriek echoes around the music room.

 

“Jongdae, have mercy! I am but a young boy! You wouldn't hurt someone with this face!”

 

There’s a pause. No one speaks.

 

“ _...Yes I would_ ” Jongdae deadpans.

 

“Luhan, you’re the oldest one here, act like it” Baekhyun mutters snidely from the side, watching with raised eyebrows as Jongdae shoves Luhan off his chair and starts to hit him with open handed slaps. Kyungsoo smiles, amused, as Jongdae finally stops hitting Luhan, leaving him shell shocked on the floor.

 

A few minutes pass as Kyungsoo continues to watch the class interact. Luhan eventually gets back in his chair, though he looks throughly traumatized as he sits there, brow crinkled in thought. Something tells Kyungsoo it’s just an act though. He doesn't know this Luhan boy, but he can tell he’s not done yet.

 

Suddenly, Luhan slowly starts to scoot his chair over to where to Jongdae moved. He’s talking with Joonmyeon, his attention away from Luhan as Luhan creeps closer.

 

“ _H-hey Jongdae_ ”

 

Jongdae sighs, pointedly not looking at Luhan.

 

“If mental hospitals had walking paths, they could call them _psycho_ -paths”.

 

A moment of quiet settles as Joonmyeon stops talking and Jongdae stares blankly in front of him.

 

“….I am _actually going to kill you_ ” Jongdae seethes as he whips around to look at Luhan, who is snickering behind him.

 

A second scream echoes throughout the music room shortly after.

 

________

 

 

The music class begins without fanfare as the teacher walks in, addressing the students. He has the students move into groups to work on a short in class project. Kyungsoo is grouped up with Joonmyeon, Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae, and they are tasked with studying a simple ballad song by identifying the verses, the lyrics, and it’s structure. It’s a simple assignment and it has Kyungsoo breathing easy as he gets to know his classmates better as they work.

 

They work for around 30 minutes in relative quiet before the door to the classroom opens with a loud bang and a few students dressed in what looks like dance clothes stride in. The dance studio is through a clear glass door on the opposite wall in the music room, so the students pass through and walk into the studio laughing boisterously. Kyungsoo then remembers what Tao had told him earlier, and starts to look around for Jongin. He doesn't see him as the last of the students file into the dance studio, and he feels acutely disappointed. Maybe Tao got the person confused?

 

Kyungsoo begins to go back to the project when the door opens again, this time with an even louder bang as a single student rushes in, panting and blushing faintly as he sees the eyes of the music students on him.

 

It’s him. It’s the boy from earlier. Kyungsoo’s heart beats faster for no reason as he smiles and stares at the boy, Jongin, as he stutters out an apology to the teacher for the disruption. Jongin looks around the room quickly, and stops as he makes brief eye contact with Kyungsoo. His eyes widen and his blush returns as he quickly turns around and rushes through the door to the dance studio.

 

Kyungsoo must have a similar blush as he turns back in his seat to the desk he shares with his the group members, as they all stop what they're doing at look at him. Somehow, the blush on Kyungsoo’s cheeks gets worse.

 

“What?” he asks them shyly as they continue to stare at him.

 

“You know Jongin?” Joonmyeon asks as he smirks at Kyungsoo.

 

“…Uh, well, n-not exactly, I mean we sort of met this morning” Kyungsoo stutters out as they all start to smirk at him.

 

“Ah! ‘Lil Soo has a _crush_!” Chanyeol yells out, making the teacher eye him from across the room.

 

They all ignore Kyungsoo’s protests as they start to laugh and pat Kyungsoo on the back as they continue to tease him. Kyungsoo smiles, shy as the other students, or well at this point his _friends_ , ask him about his ‘crush’.

 

“Well Soo, he sits at the table next to us, or sometimes at our table at lunch. You should talk to him then. Well, he’ll probably talk to you given how cute you are.” Joonmyeon says, resting his head in his hand as he looks at Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't know how to respond, but thanks them shyly anyway.

 

“It’s not a crush, I just want to get to know him” Kyungsoo adds insistently, but the others only laugh.

 

“Whatever you say, _Soo_ ” Jongdae says, smirking at him, though his sharp features make the smirk somewhat sinister.

 

_________

 

 

The rest of the music class passes without anything eventful happening, and he follows Chanyeol, Jongdae and Baekhyun out to go to lunch. Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk together in front, while Kyungsoo walks with Joonmyeon and Jongdae who ask him simple questions as they walk.

 

Soon, they approach the lunch room and Baekhyun and Chanyeol walk over to a table with some of the others he saw earlier, including Tao and Kris, who wave at him as he walks in. 

Jongdae walks off to go to the lunch table, while Joonmyeon leads Kyungsoo over to the line to get lunch.

 

“I’m one of the only who actually buys lunch out of out group, so it’s nice to have someone to talk to in line” Joonmyeon says good-naturedly as they wait in line.

 

“Oh, yeah I agree, but why're you the only one? Does everyone else bring lunch?” Kyungsoo asks, moving to stand next to Joonmyeon.

 

“Yeah, and well I’m the only one who likes the hot lunch, so I get it most days, though sometimes we can get permission to leave campus to get lunch locally.” Joonmyeon replies, moving up in line a few feet.

 

“Ah okay, that’s pretty cool” Kyungsoo relies of lieu of any other questions.

 

Joonmyeon simply gives him a smile as they moved up to get their lunch. Kyungsoo decides on a simple sandwich and a water, and waits at the side while Joonmyeon gets his food.

 

They walk over to the crowded table together, and sit next to each other at one end in front of Chanyeol and Baekhyun who are bickering over something or other. Kyungsoo eats quietly for a few minutes before he sees someone come up and push Joonmyeon down the bench and take his place.

 

“So Soo, a little birdie, and by _little birdie_ I mean _Jongdae_ , told me you saw _lover boy_ earlier” Tao says as he takes Joonmyeon’s place much to his obvious chagrin.

 

“ _Lover boy_?….I’m never go to hear the last of this am I?” Kyungsoo asks dejectedly as he buries his head in his hands.

 

Tao just laughs and places a hand on his shoulder “No, _you're not_ ”.

 

Kyungsoo lifts his head off the table to reply, when he is met with Kris who apparently also pushed his way on to the bench in front of Kyungsoo.

 

“So lov-“ Kris begins, but is swiftly cut off by Tao who slaps a hand over this mouth and aims a pleasant smile at Kyungsoo.

 

“Soo, could you do me a quick favor and throw this wrapper out in the bin over there?” Tao says quickly, pushing a sandwich wrapper into Kyungsoo’s hand and pointing with his free hand to a trash can across the lunch hall.

 

Confused, Kyungsoo nods and slowly gets up, taking his trash with him and walking over to the can. He quickly looks back, and frowns when he sees Tao smiling and looking right at him. He turns around quickly and is met with a hard body as he crashes into someone else. He stumbles and sees the person he bumped into drop their water bottle. He stutters out an apology as he picks up the bottle and looks up to see who he hit.

 

It’s Jongin.

 

He feels his face heat up as he looks into the eyes of a shocked Jongin. He feels his cheeks heat up as he blushes from embarrassment while his collar bone burns faintly, though he pays it no attention.

 

“I’m s-so sorry, are you okay?” Kyungsoo manages as he hands the bottle back to Jongin.

Jongin takes the bottle with one hand while he rubs his neck with the other. 

 

“Yeah, I’m okay, are you?” he asks, his voice low and slightly amused as he offers Kyungsoo a small smile while a light blush dusts his cheeks.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, sorry I didn’t look where I was going” Kyungsoo offers, smiling shyly.

 

“Oh no, don’t apologize, I’m the one who should look where I’m going. Sorry about that.” Jongin says quickly, smiling sheepishly.

 

“It’s no problem, sorry for making you drop your stuff” Kyungsoo replies, smiling back.

 

Jongin just waves him off, not accepting the apology “Hey I gotta go, but I’ll try to not bump into you in the future, okay?” Jongin says, already walking past Kyungsoo and then out the doors of the lunch hall.

 

Kyungsoo quickly throws away the trash still in his hand, and walks back to the lunch table in a stupor, still shocked from his encounter with the dancer.

 

When he sits back down, he sees Tao looking at him with an equally shocked expression to how he feels.

 

“Holy shit, I’m a genius!” Tao suddenly shouts, grabbing Kyungsoo by the shoulders and pulling him in for a tight hug. Kyungsoo returns the hug, throughly confused. It’s then he notices Jongdae laughing uncontrollably, slapping the table as he watches Tao and Kyungsoo. Tao pulls back from the hug and turns around to glare at Jongdae who is somehow laughing harder than before as he cries from laughter.

 

“What just happened?” Kyungsoo asked, still confused.

 

“I sent you over there cause I saw Jongin walking up, and oh lord it worked! I am so _awesome_!” Tao cries, raising his fists in the air.

 

Kyungsoo looks over at Kris who just gives him a shrug. Kyungsoo is still confused but a part of him is grateful to Tao for sending him over there. Eventually Kyungsoo sees Baekhyun and Chanyeol come back and sit by him and Kris, as he hears Tao yell at Jongdae for laughing. Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun give him a confused look, but he just shrugs as Kris did. He doesn't really know what happened.

 

_________

 

 

The rest of the school day passes without much else happening as his goes to his two final classes, and soon its time for him to go home.

 

With his first day ending, Kyungsoo can’t help but feel like a weight has been lifted off his chest. He expected this school to be so different, and he was pleasantly surprised with the people he has met and how much has happened in just his first day. He still misses his old school, his old friends, and his old life in general, but if this place has this kind of life to offer, Kyungsoo can certainly get used to it.

 

He meets his new friends at their break area to say goodbye. Chanyeol and Baekhyun walk home together, as do Tao and Kris. He tells the others were his new house is, but most of them live in another area. Chanyeol offers to walk him home even though he lives far away, but Kyungsoo politely declines. His mom said she would walk him home, and he doesn't want to burden his new friends.

 

He is walking out the main door with Chanyeol and Baekhyun when his phone goes off. He checks it and its a text from his mom.

 

_The moving van arrived early, so we can’t come walk you home, will you be alright walking back by yourself?_

 

Typing a reply, he waves goodbye to Chanyeol and Baekhyun as he walks out the main gate and on to the street.

 

He walks, looking at his phone as he types and sends his reply, but suddenly hits against something hard and he stumbles, dropping his phone on the pavement.

 

Looking up he sees Jongin in a similar state, who was apparently standing on the sidewalk when Kyungsoo walked into him.

 

“We’ve _gotta_ stop meeting like this” Jongin says jokingly, smiling as he did earlier in the day when Kyungsoo ran into him during lunch.

 

“Oh god, I’m sorry! I swear I’m not doing this on purpose!” Kyungsoo cries, learning down and picking up his phone quickly, which thankfully isn't broken.

 

“No worries, I probably shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the sidewalk to be honest.

I’m Jongin, by the way. ” he says, smiling as he holds his hand out for Kyungsoo to shake.

 

“I’m Kyungsoo” Kyungsoo replies, shaking Jongin’s hand, feeling tingles running down his fingers as he does. He blushes faintly, and pulls his hand back.

 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Kyungsoo, do you live around here? We can walk together if you do” Jongin says, gesturing down the street that leads to Kyungsoo’s house.

 

“Yeah, I live about 10 minutes down the street” he replies. “Do you live around here?” Kyungsoo asks, unable to keep a hopeful edge out of his voice.

 

“Uh-huh, probably 15 minutes down the street. I guess we’re neighbors then, so welcome to the neighborhood, Kyungsoo” Jongin says, smiling and gesturing for Kyungsoo to walk with him. Kyungsoo walks on, falling in step with Jongin.

 

“So, when did you get here?” Jongin asks after a few moments of silence. Kyungsoo feels slightly grateful that Jongin was the one to break the silence. Kyungsoo is a pretty quiet snd shy person around those he doesn't know so he's glad for the question.

 

“I just got here yesterday actually; I moved here from Goyang where I grew up. How long have you been here?”

 

“Oh I’ve been to Goyang, it’s a nice city, smaller, but quaint. I’ve been here for a few years, myself, I moved here during middle school. I grew up in Suncheon though” Jongin says, glancing over at Kyungsoo as they cross the street.

 

Kyungsoo just hums, unsure of what to say next.

 

“How do you like it here?” Jongin says, keeping the conversation going.

 

“I actually like it more than I thought I would. I’ve met some cool people today, but I keep running into this one guy. Literally” Kyungsoo jokes, smiling over at Jongin who laughs, a blush dusting his cheeks.

 

“Sorry about that, maybe it’s destiny or something. I think we should be friends, you know, just see where it takes us” Jongin replies, a light tone to his words.

 

“I agree, so as a first step of our new friendship, we have to learn more about each other” Kyungsoo declares, smiling wide.

 

Jongin makes a ‘hmm’ noise “Alright, you go first. Tell me about you”.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't really know where to start. “Well, I’m 17, I enjoy singing and music, and I can cook.” he says, trying to just basically describe himself.

 

“You can sing? I think I’ll have to listen in on your music class one day. I’d like to hear you sing.” 

Jongin says, smiling good-naturedly. Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks heat up at the admission. Jongin's smile and his words have an embarrassing effect on Kyungsoo.

 

“Okay, well I want to see you dance then. You’re in dance class, right?” Kyungsoo asks, looking over at Jongin who looks mildly surprised that Kyungsoo knows he dances.

 

“Oh yeah, I am. You're welcome to stop by the classroom one day after school on Wednesday or Friday. I practice after school with a friend on those days.”

 

Kyungsoo is about to reply when he notices they've reached his house, and he can see his mom and dad directing the moving company where to put the boxes.

 

He shoots Jongin an apologetic look. “Well time flies; I wanted to ask more about you” Kyungsoo says dejectedly, looking at the ground.

 

“Hey it’s alright, there’s always tomorrow, right?” Jongin says earnestly, smiling at Kyungsoo when he looks up.

 

“Okay, tomorrow then” Kyungsoo agrees.

 

“Oh and if you or your family need anything, I live in the blue house down the road. I’m sure my mom would like to meet yours sometime”

 

Kyungsoo nods, smiling at Jongin.“Okay, bye Jongin. See you tomorrow!” Kyungsoo waves as he walks back to his house. He watches Jongin’s form retreating, and happiness curls inside his stomach as he feels his heart beat with nervousness of what is to come.

 

 

 


	6. Questions and Scary Answers

 

 

When Kyungsoo reaches his house, his mind is still with his encounter with Jongin. He goes back over the conversation many times, remembering every word with the tan boy. He almost can’t believe fate; that he actually got to talk to the boy he was surely developing a crush on, within his first day. It seems too good to be true, but Kyungsoo decidedly ignores that sprig of doubt in his mind as he walks the rest of the way up to his house.

 

His parents are milling around the moving truck talking to the men moving boxes into the house. Kyungsoo approaches his mother who smiles brightly when she sees him.

 

“Soo! Sorry about not meeting you at school to walk you home! We’re totally swamped here, what with these guys coming early.” His mother exclaims when he walks up. He returns the smile and waves his hand.

 

“Oh it’s alright, I had someone to walk home with anyway.” He tells her, smiling as he remembers his walk with Jongin. Maybe it was a good thing that his mother didn't pick him up from school.

 

“Oh I’m glad, did you make new friends? How were your classes?” she asks, stepping aside from the truck with a gesture to the moving staff.

 

Kyungsoo hesitates, how should he put his day into words? He met a bunch of new really cool people, started crushing on someone within the first few hours, and literally ran into said crush _twice_. 

 

“It was great actually, I met a lot of new people, and my classes were… interesting.” Kyungsoo replied simply, smiling slightly.

 

His mother nodded and gushed about how excited she was for him to start at such a good school. She then quickly excused herself with an apology to go deal with the moving staff and told him to help his father in the house with directing the boxes.

 

He does as his mother tells him and quickly makes his way back inside and goes to help his father, ignoring the slight burn of his collarbone or the way his thoughts keep going back to Jongin.

 

 

_________

 

 

Kyungsoo helps his father take boxes into the house and tells the men moving the boxes where to put them and thanks them when they finish. The house is soon filled with various sizes of cardboard boxes, all labeled with different rooms. He quickly tells his parents that he's going upstairs and goes to unpack. Grabbing his backpack, he makes his way up the stairs quickly. He's excited to open the boxes and have his familiar things again. He walks into his room, still unfamiliar, but after the day he had at school, he thinks that he could be happy here yet. It only needs a personal touch.

 

Kyungsoo starts to unpack and tear open boxes to pull his belongings out. He is wrestling with a large wrapped piece of furniture, he thinks it’s his bookshelf, when he feels the distinct and unmistakable itching sensation come back. He stops cutting the box, this time paying his full attention to the itch, and puts the knife down as the itch continues to get worse. He steps back shocked as the itching soon turns into an intense and painful burning sensation as it feels like someone is holding a flame to his collarbone.He gasps, stumbling to his feet and walking shakily to the bathroom. The burning only gets worse testing his threshold for pain as he feels tears prick his eyes and his vision start to blur. Pushing the door to his bathroom open with his shoulder, he quickly flicks on the light. He quickly pulls down the collar of his shirt to gingerly inspect the burning area in the mirror. 

 

The pain gets slightly worse as he notices through his blurry tear filled vision that an unmistakable 7:49:43 is almost burned into his skin. He gasps, he heart stopping. He reaches a shaky hand up to his collarbone, hesitating slightly as he touches the mark gently. The pain goes away as quickly as it came, shocking Kyungsoo as he lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The mark is red around the edges, but unmistakable. He met his soulmate, and now he has the time forever inscribed on his skin.

 

Kyungsoo finds that he has trouble standing shortly after seeing the mark so he goes and sits on the side of his bed, grasping his shaky hands together as his mind races. When did he meet his soulmate? He can’t for the life of him think when. He remembers his mother telling him something, when he was a child; soulmates often can make you unaware of your surroundings and time seems to stop. That sort of thing. Maybe that happened to him?

 

He has trouble thinking, so he just sits back on his bed, staring at the blank ceiling. His thoughts wander, and eventually they drift to his school day. He thinks of the new friends he met, the music room, and a red pair of converse. As soon as he thinks of the converse, his collarbone burns anew. He gasps, sitting up, shocked. What did he do? He only thought of Jongin’s shoes. 

 

Suddenly he can feel his heart skip a beat; it can’t be. He shoots out of bed, darting over to where his backpack sits slumped on the floor. He unzips it and quickly pulls out his phone, hands still shaking, though somehow even worse than before. He opens his notes, and sees that he made a note that morning at 7:51. He sits back shocked. He had felt compelled for some reason to write down that time, could it be because its important? He drops his phone and goes back into his bathroom. The numbers on his collarbone still read 7:49:43.

 

He wrote down the time on his phone after he met Jongin only minutes before. Theres only one person it could be.

 

_Jongin._

 

___________

 

 

 

Kyungsoo has been here for a day. A day. Fate is a cruel thing, he thinks. Jongin, the boy he ran into twice and has only known for a day, is his soulmate. That is, according to the magical tattoo on his collarbone thats starting to feel like a brand.

 

Kyungsoo sits on his bed, face down, as he yells into his pillow. He feels shocked, slightly excited, but mostly confused. He suddenly stops though, when a new thought hits him.

What if Jongin, who might or might not have the same tattoo, doesn't know it’s Kyungsoo? He remembers his mother also telling him how unreliable the soulmate marks are, and how there can be confusion. He feels his heart constrict at the thought.

 

Jongin might not know.

 

 

____________

 

 

Kyungsoo is on a sad music bender when his mother walks into his room. He sees her stop when she walks in, hesitating a few feet into the door.

 

“Soo? Is everything okay? I came to see if you finished unpacking…” she trails off, glancing around the numerous boxes he has yet to unpack. She walks over to his bed, and sits on the side. 

 

“Soo?” she asks hesitantly.

 

Kyungsoo slowly removes his headphones, and look at his mother. He knows he should tell her, but he doesn't know how to do so without tearing up. He just looks into her eyes and pulls down his shirt collar without a word. She gasps, her eyes widening, a smile forming on her face, which quickly falls when she notices that Kyungsoo is not smiling, but is in fact tearing up.

 

“Kyungsoo, whats the matter?” she asks, a concerned look on her face. It’s obvious she wants to say more, but she hesitates, waiting for Kyungsoo to answer.

 

“It just formed. I think it’s someone I met today. His name is Jongin, and I think he…” Kyungsoo can’t finish the sentence as he feels the tears that have been wanting to fall for a while finally stream down his face. His mother makes a concerned noise, shuffling over and pulling Kyungsoo into an embrace. This only makes him cry harder, which makes his mother shush him and stroke his hair.

 

He finally gets a grasp on his emotions and stops his sobs, though he still has tears in his eyes. His mother speaks softly, making Kyungsoo look at her.

 

“ _Soo_ , honey, don’t cry. You just found out, you can’t be totally sure until you talk to this Jongin boy.” His mother says, wiping his tears of his cheeks. Kyungsoo feels slightly embarrassed at crying so much in front of his mother, but he thinks that the situation warrants his tears.

He doesn't reply, just looking away, and wiping more tears that come on his sleeve.

 

“Kyungsoo, do you remember what I told you? When you were younger, and you were _completely_ soulmate obsessed? I told you that the marks we get when we are near our soulmates are both definite, but also have some uncertainty. They mean that the person with the matching time is in fact meant for you, but the time can be unreliable. What you’re going through is normal. You know what you can do?” she says, pulling his chin up and looking him in the eye.

 

“What?” he asks meekly.

 

His mother sighs, putting her arm around him. “You go and you become friends, and maybe one day he’ll tell you about his mark, and then you tell him that you have a matching one. Use your brain, Soo. Think of something to do; you’re smart, you’ll get through this. He’s your _soulmate_. Besides, how can he not like you? You’re a sweet boy, so first and foremost, be his friend”.

 

Kyungsoo just nods, and takes his mother’s advice to heart and feels almost silly for worrying so much about his mark. He decides he doesn't care if Jongin doesn't realize that his mark matches Kyungsoo’s; he will be his friend first and foremost.

 

 

__________

 

 

The rest of the evening passes without as much drama as before while Kyungsoo recovers from his realization. He feels suddenly excited for school, especially if he gets to see Jongin tomorrow. He has the other half of his classes tomorrow, so maybe he will have some classes with Jongin? He can only hope.

 

He is going over his schedule for the next day after dinner and his shower when he remembers something that Jongin has mentioned briefly before they parted earlier that afternoon. He had said that he has dance practice tomorrow afternoon, and he even invited Kyungsoo to go and watch. Kyungsoo thinks this over and decides that it’s the perfect opportunity to get to know him better.

 

Kyungsoo goes to sleep that night thinking of Jongin and his new mark.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, angst and feelings.


	7. Ice Cream and Sunsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back with another update! This chapter is actually the longest I've written for this fic at around 3k words! Yay! My back hurts. Oops.
> 
> Enjoy this chapter with like 2 lines of plot!
> 
> (Btw: Thank you to those who continue to comment and support me in writing this, you guys are seriously awesome! Thank you!!)

 

 

The next day at school, Kyungsoo can’t help but think of Jongin and his new mark constantly. His mind goes over and over what happened and he feels acute nervousness curl in his stomach every time he even thinks of seeing the tan boy again. He tries to go about his day normally, getting to know his new classmates well, but his thoughts always go back to Jongin. 

 

When he goes for lunch, he notices that Chanyeol and Baekhyun are nowhere to be seen so he sits down near Jongdae and Joonmyeon to eat his lunch quietly and think over his situation. 

 

It’s when he is sitting not really talking to Jongdae or Joonmyeon when someone notices his mood. It’s a new boy he hadn't seen before. He approaches the table, giving Kyungsoo a hesitant smile, his sharp face contrasting to the expression he wears as he shoves Jongdae over, sitting down in the newly empty space to his right. 

 

 “Hey there… Kyungsoo, right? I’m Minseok” the sharp eyed boy greets, placing a wrapped sandwich on the table in front of himself.

 

Kyungsoo returns the smile, albeit hesitantly. “Yeah, uh- thats me. It’s nice to meet you, Minseok”. He can’t help but wonder who the boy is; he hadn't seen him the day before. Maybe he was absent?

 

“Hey, while I would like to get to know you better, you kinda look like you’re… not okay; are you alright?” Minseok leans in and asks him softly, brow crinkling in concern. 

 

 Kyungsoo swallows; was he that obvious? He needs to get a handle on himself. He can’t continue like this. “-I… I’m fine, just distracted, I guess. You don’t have to be concerned.” 

 

Kyungsoo says, resting his head on his hand, and giving Minseok a small embarrassed smile. 

 

Minseok lets out a small bark of laughter.

 

“Yeah, alright. What has you so distracted then?” Minseok continues, obviously curious about what has Kyungsoo in such a mood. Kyungsoo wonders why the boy is so concerned about his state of mind; he's never even seen the boy before today.

 

“It’s nothing really, I’m just got a lot on my mind” Kyungsoo says, not wanting to give too many details away. 

 

“Wow, this boy. Am I going to have to pull the answers out of you? Here, on this lunch table-“ He makes a grand hand gesture to the whole table, almost hitting Jongdae “- We tell each other everything. We are like a family, you see. We may not know each other, but hell if I’m going to let the little newbie sit here and fester in his own bad mood” He finishes, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair, giving Kyungsoo an incredulous look. 

 

The others sitting at the table regard them with amused looks as Minseok continues to stare at Kyungsoo. He feels a blush warm his face, and he looks away, embarrassed.

 

“-I’m, I’m just kinda-“ Kyungsoo doesn’t finish as the one person he has been actively dreading  and anticipating seeing, appears at the table.

 

“Oh, hey Kyungsoo” Jongin says happily when he sees Kyungsoo, a bright smile on his handsome features, and goes to sit on Kyungsoo’s left. Kyungsoo feels his cheeks heat up with Jongin’s sudden appearance.

 

As if this situation could get any worse, Minseok starts laughing very loudly and hitting the table in his laughter. Kyungsoo feels acute mortification settle in his stomach this time instead of embarrassment. 

 

The others seem to notice and join in the laughter. Minseok slaps Kyungsoo on the shoulder and just continues to laugh. Saying something about how he ‘knew it’.

 

Jongin gives Kyungsoo a puzzled look. “Did I miss something?”

 

Then, of course Minseok just has to say something to make Kyungsoo’s urge to dig a very deep whole and crawl in it, somehow even stronger. 

 

“Aha! Kyungsoo’s moping over his _crush_!” Minseok announces between laughs, making Kyungsoo actually want to leave the planet. 

 

Jongin makes a small noise and his mouth hangs open as he looks at Kyungsoo. Then his face turns serious, looking Kyungsoo in the eye with an intensity he hadn’t seen before.

 

“Who’s your crush?” Jongin asks, trying to smile but ultimately failing. Kyungsoo’s face somehow gets redder and he thinks he must look like quite the sight. It’s only his first week, why does this have to happen?

 

 He suddenly feels very aware of the mark on his collarbone. 

 

“N-No one, it’s nothing” Kyungsoo splutters, giving Minseok a look, who just looks very pleased with himself. 

 

Jongin then throws an arm around Kyungsoo and regards him with a small smile. Kyungsoo’s mark tingles slightly at the contact and he thinks that this is what both heaven and hell feel like.

 

“Are you going to make me guess?” Jongin asks, a sharp smirk adorning this face

 

He leans into Jongin slightly and hopes to hide himself as he refuses to answer and puts his hands over his face. Minseok pipes up from his right.

 

“Oh Kai boy, leave him alone. Don’t you see how embarassed he is?” Minseok says in an incredulous tone. Kyungsoo feels slightly confused. Why did Minseok call him Kai?

 

“Kai?” Kyungsoo asks Jongin, his curiosity breaking him out of his reverie. 

 

A blush dusts Jongin’s face as he removes his arm from around Kyungsoo. “It’s my …stage name” Jongin says quietly. Minseok starts laughing again, though thankfully this time not at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo feels inclined to laugh as well until someone new, a tall boy with black glasses and a beanie on his head joins the conversation.

 

“It’s his stripper name, isn’t it, _Kai_?” The boy says, a sharp self-satisfied smirk on his face. Kyungsoo has to fight to hold back his laughter, though the image of Jongin as a stripper puts his mind in a whole other place.

 

Jongin buries his head in his arms out of embarrassment and groans loudly. The boy laughs and sits down across from Jongin. He reaches over and ruffles Jongin’s hair, which makes his head shoot up, a disgruntled look on his face to match his blush. 

 

“Damn it Sehun, it’s not a stripper name. God, why don't you don’t give Yixing so much crap?” Jongin says exasperatedly, looking at Sehun with a matching exasperated look. 

 

“Yixing’s name is fine, your’s is just joke just waiting to happen” Sehun finishes, shifting his attention to his right and reaching over the table to snatch a fry off the plate of a boy, Luhan, if Kyungsoo remembers correctly. Luhan just side eyes him, but tolerates the fry heist. Kyungsoo wonders about their relationship briefly, but doesn’t think much of of it. 

 

Kyungsoo looks back to his left and sees that Jongin is still sitting there, staring ahead looking somewhat mortified and little bit angry, and Kyungsoo feels he can relate. Though Kyungsoo is very glad the conversation shifted to Jongin instead of the staying on the subject of his ‘crush’. Before Kyungsoo can speak up, Jongin looks over at him, a pleading look in his eyes.

 

“Please don’t believe Sehun. It’s not a stripper name; it’s my stage name in our dance crew.” Jongin says, smiling weakly.

 

Kyungsoo just gives him a small laugh. “Yeah I assumed as much, don’t worry. You told me yesterday you that you like dance; I just connected the dots” 

 

Jongin sighs in relief and smiles at Kyungsoo again. “ Oh, you remembered that? Awesome. Oh hey, I-I have dance after school, if you want to come and hang out with us. Sehun will be there, as well as some of the other guys. Also Yixing, who I don’t think you’ve met. He’s great, I think you’d like him” Jongin rants on as Kyungsoo listens.

 

Kyungsoo is about to respond that, yes he would really like go watch Jongin dance, when Sehun slides across to his spot in front of Jongin and speaks up. 

 

“ _Stripper practice_ is a no go today, amigo. Principle needs the practice room for some event. We’ll have to move it to thursday” Sehun says, a grimace on his face.

 

Jongin pointedly ignores half of what Sehun said and sighs. “Really? Thats the second time-“ he frowns slightly and turns to Kyungsoo “I guess it’ll have to be thursday then” he says apologetically.

 

“Oh thats okay, I just want to see you guys practice. Maybe I could meet Yixing in a class or after school?” Kyungsoo suggests, smiling.

 

Jongin nods “What classes do you have next? I know ‘Xing’s schedule, maybe you have a class with him.”

 

“Hold on” Kyungsoo says, reaching into his bag and heading over his schedule over to Jongin. Sehun leans over the table to study his schedule. Minseok who was talking to Jongdae on his left also leans over to look. 

 

“Hey, it looks you have history with Hun, ‘Xing, Minseok and me after lunch. Awesome.” Jongin says, smiling

 

“ _Oh_ you also have English after that with Yifan and the _terror twins_ ” Minseok says, snickering.

 

Sehun suddenly leans over the table, looking right at Minseok. “Listen, _little man_ , Tao is Chinese and I am Korean, we are not twins. And..how are we _terrors_?” Sehun says, narrowing his eyes. MInseok just raises a sharp eyebrow and regards Sehun with an irritated glare.

 

“You listen, _maknae_ , you and that adderall fueled ball of shit _are_ terrors, not to mention the fact that you actually _are_ practically identical, what with your perchance for overpriced diva wear” Minseok says dismissively, waving his hand at Sehun who just looks across at Minseok with contempt. 

 

Minseok’s comment shuts Sehun down, and he gets up just as the bell sounds from above, letting them know that lunch is over.

 

Kyungsoo sighs and gets up, going to pick up his bag when Jongin beats him there. Jongin hands Kyungsoo his bag with a smile, who takes it, returning the smile. 

 

They all walk out of the lunch room, Kyungsoo walking next to Jongin on his way to class.

 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

History class goes just as Kyungsoo expects. Sehun is constantly asking the teacher questions and Jongin and Kyungsoo use the work time they get to talk, while Minseok is texting someone under his desk.

 

“Hey Kyungsoo-“ Jongin says, getting Kyungsoo’s attention “Do you have any plans after school?” Jongin asks suddenly while they continue their work.

 

“..No, I don’t think so. My parents are waiting until the end of the week to go out and explore the city and stuff like that” Kyungsoo responds, putting his pen down and turning to face Jongin to his right. 

 

“Oh awesome …well I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, go and walk around the neighborhood after school? I can show you all the good local neighborhood places, if you want” Jongin says, a hopeful smile on his face. Kyungsoo feels his heart beat a bit faster at the prospect of getting to spend time alone with Jongin. 

 

“Yeah, sure, definitely! Sounds fun. I’m looking forward to it” Kyungsoo replies simply in lieu of anything else to say. Jongin nods and smiles, looking back down at his work as a light blush dusts his cheeks; Kyungsoo is confused as to why, but he doesn't dwell on it. After Jongin looks away, Kyungsoo can’t help but put a hand to his collarbone. He thinks that he's doing a good job not being obvious, and he's glad that Jongin wants to spend time with him too

 

The rest of the class passes without much happening, and Kyungsoo can only think about his plans with Jongin after school.

 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

His next, and final, class goes much differently then his History class. It turns out that Minseok was right about Tao and Sehun, who are even worse when they’re together. 

 

Kyungsoo likes to think he is decent at English, but he realizes soon that he actually is very good, given the level of Sehun and Tao, but that Kris is better. Sehun and Tao are in the class for reasons that are beyond Kyungsoo, but Kris, who is actually almost fluent in English, proves to be very helpful to have. They actually get work done in the class, even though Kyungsoo is still distracted and giddy about the plans he made with Jongin. His mark is tingling more persistently now, and he just can’t get his mind off of it. 

 

Kris doesn't seem to mind that he's distracted, most likely glad to have someone serious in the class. Sehun and Tao are making jokes in the back of the class and Kyungsoo is only half paying attention to the teacher when he notices that Kris himself seems sort of distracted. He’s sitting to Kyungsoo’s left so Kyungsoo can see him turn around periodically to look at something. 

 

Kris lets out a loud sigh, and taps his pencil against his desk in an almost irritated way. Kyungsoo gets curious, so he leans over and taps Kris on the shoulder.

 

Kris turns and gives him a small smile.

 

“Hey Kris, you okay? You seem kinda…distracted” Kyungsoo asks hesitantly and Kris turns around.

 

Kris opens his mouth to answer, but hesitates and looks back at Tao and Sehun. He just sighs.

“Look at them. Sehun has no idea and he goes and flirts with anyone and everyone” he says distractedly.

 

Kyungsoo expected something, he doesn't know quite what that something he was expecting was, but it wasn't that. “Do yo- do you…like Sehun? Or Tao?” Kyungsoo asks slowly, regarding Kris curiously. 

 

Kris splutters “N-no, god no. I just… When you know something about someone, you can’t really see them the same. I just happen to have seen something and I think of it every time I see Sehun“.

 

Kyungsoo is even more confused than he was before. “Well, are you sure he's flirting with Tao? I mean I have no idea what you're talking about, but what does this thing you know about have to do with Sehun?” 

 

“Hmm, I don’t know, I just feel bad every time I see Sehun. I can’t explain it; it’s a serious secret. Sorry, Kyungsoo. I appreciate your concern, but I can’t involve you in this” Kris replies, sounding almost regretful. Kyungsoo isn't offended, but he is very curious as to what has Kris of all people acting like this. 

 

“Thats alright, I just hope that it gets sorted out? Sorry for asking” Kyungsoo says, giving Kris an apologetic smile. 

 

“Oh, don’t apologize, and thanks. I hope it gets… _sorted out_ too”. 

 

With that their conversation ends and Kyungsoo finds he almost forgot about the thing with Jongin while he was mulling over the issue that Kris is seemingly very engrossed in. He can only hope it doesn't get worse. 

 

He wouldn't want to see his new friends get torn up over something.

 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

After his final class, he says good bye to Kris, Tao, and Sehun as he walks out of the classroom and out to the break area. He grabs what books he needs from his locker and goes outside to wait for Jongin. He decides to quickly send his mother a text letting her know that he's going to be out for a while as he waits. She replies quickly saying she hopes he has fun and to be home by 7 for dinner. 

 

As he waits, he thumbs idly around his phone. It’s about 5 minutes later when he feels someone tap his shoulder, and he turns around, seeing Jongin standing there with a bright smile on his handsome face.

 

Kyungsoo greets him happily, and they start walking out of the school down the street.

 

“So, where’re we going?” Kyungsoo asks as they start to walk, falling in step with Jongin. Jongin just looks over at him with a smile.

 

“Somewhere awesome. It’s a local place. I hope you're hungry” Jongin replies simply

 

“Well you're in luck then because I _am_ ” Kyungsoo says, giving Jongin a playful smile.

 

 

 

 

_________

 

 

They continue to walk for about 10 minutes down the street and past Kyungsoo and Jongin’s houses and up a hill. On the side of the hill near the top, he sees a small ice-cream parlor, and Jongin happily tells Kyungsoo that there going to be getting ice-cream. Kyungsoo laughs and lets Jongin drag him into the ice-cream shop and insists on paying for Kyungsoo when they both get single scoops of chocolate that Jongin claims is ‘to die for’. Kyungsoo thinks that he hopes Jongin doesn't actually die, but he feels sort of silly afterward. The mark is really starting to affect the way he thinks, though he can’t really bring himself to mind.

 

As they get their ice-cream and walk out of the shop, Jongin continues up the hill and gestures for Kyungsoo to follow him, and they both continue to walk. 

 

“I have to admit, this chocolate is amazing” Kyungsoo says as they walk up the hill. Jongin just laughs.

 

“Told you. It’s famous around here, so I wanted to take you. I want you to feel at home in this neighborhood, Kyungsoo” Jongin says, a bashful smile on his face. Kyungsoo feel infinitely grateful at that moment and his mark feels warm at Jongin’s admission.

 

“Thank you, Jongin. I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. I think this place is becoming my home already” Kyungsoo says quietly, and the short conversation suddenly seemed too serious to be about ice-cream. 

 

Jongin throws his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulders good-naturedly, and Kyungsoo feels like he truly is home.

 

 

 

_________

 

 

They finish their ice-cream while they climb the hill, and near the top, Jongin suddenly breaks off into a run and makes his way up the last leg of the hill. 

 

“Hey-!“ Kyungsoo starts, and runs after Jongin, who he can hear laughing ahead of him. When Kyungsoo catches up to Jongin, he nearly runs into his back, and joins in Jongin’s laughter. He almost too caught up in his laughter that he at first doesn't notice where they are. 

 

He stops walking and looks around. They're standing in a beautiful park, tall trees around them, and in the distance he can see a great view of part of the city. He must look shocked as Jongin grabs his arm and pulls him into the park. He makes a beeline to an empty bench across the way with a perfect view of the skyline. Kyungsoo can see the sun in the distance and he thinks that he's _very_ happy at this moment.

 

Jongin sits down at the bench and Kyungsoo joins him. 

 

“It’s beautiful” Kyungsoo says simply, looking as the sun sets in front of them, making the sky a beautiful pink. 

 

“It really is” Jongin says wistfully, and Kyungsoo can’t help but feel like he's not talking about the sky.

 

Kyungsoo looks over and sees Jongin look away quickly. Kyungsoo feels captivated as soon as he sees Jongin face in the light from the setting sun as it illuminates his face making him look almost  unreal. Kyungsoo has only known this boy for a matter of days, and he already feels completely enthralled. 

 

Jongin looks over at him and smiles.

 

“Thank you for this, Jongin”

 

“You’re welcome, Kyungsoo”

 

 

_________

 

 

Jongin walks Kyungsoo home that night, and Kyungsoo thinks that the universe is a place of mystery and he can’t help but thank it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliches are cliched. Hope this was a good chapter! Thank you for reading!


	8. Kyungsoo Ex Machina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down ;) but not quite THAT shit yet ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello, this update only took me a.... fucking year. Literally one entire year. Wtf @ me ??? 
> 
> Sorry to anyone who had been actually following this fic back when I updated within the same year. Oh and you miiiight notice a tiny change in my writing style through this? I mean it has been an entire y e a r, and I am garbage™.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this, cause I certainly had fun writing it ;)

 

A few weeks later and Kyungsoo finally feels completely settled into his new school in Seoul, and listening to what his mom told him, he’s been happily becoming better friends with Jongin. Each day with Jongin and each time they hang out together makes Kyungsoo feel invigorated, filling him upon with energy he never knew he hadn't had before.

 

After that first time he went to Jongin’s dance practice, his fondness for Jongin only grew, and he saw another passionate and amazing side of him that amazes him even weeks later.

 

Settling into his new friend group was also surprisingly easy, their friendship coming together as if they had always been friends all along. Originally, Jongin and some others had been a minor part of the group, but with the addition of Kyungsoo, the group finally came together to form the loudest, most obnoxious and most annoying friend group he himself has ever seen, as well something that the school itself had never seen before. The twelve of them together were like a small family, and Kyungsoo loves it. 

 

Most of the time. He loves it _most of the time_.

 

Now, though, is not most of the time. Now, Kyungsoo kind of wants to rip a little bit of his hair from his head. 

 

It’s lunch, maybe the most chaotic time of his day, and anyone everyone else’s day (if you ask the entire student body). Next to him in his usual spot on their large lunch table is Jongin, of course, who Kyungsoo talks to for most if not all of lunch.

 

Across from him though, is the current bane of his existence. 

 

Park Chanyeol. 

 

Over the course of the past few weeks, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol have developed a small rivalry of sorts, or maybe more like a healthy bickering or bantering filled relationship. Essentially, Chanyeol loves to annoy Kyungsoo, and loves it when Kyungsoo gets even slightly mad, saying that “It’s so weird to see you mad, Soo!”. And now, Chanyeol’s teasing-slash-banter has reached a new level of annoying. 

 

“ _-Soo_ if you’re not going to tell me who your crush is I will have to use my secret weapon” Chanyeol says, a smarmy smile on his face. Kyungsoo just sighs in annoyance.

 

Ever since Chanyeol found out from Jongdae, the resident loud-mouth, that Kyungsoo has a crush on someone (thankfully Jongdae did not tell Chanyeol just who Kyungsoo has a crush on, but only because he likes stirring the pot _just a little)._ Ever since, Chanyeol has been interrogating Kyungsoo everyday at lunch. 

 

He found out on Monday.

 

It’s now _Thursday_ and he won’t _stop_. 

 

Normally Kyungsoo wouldn't be so peeved by Chanyeol giving him a hard time about something so minor, but whenever Chanyeol teases Kyungsoo about his mysterious crush, who unbeknownst to Chanyeol is Jongin, Jongin himself always reacts weirdly. The first time it happened, Kyungsoo thought something was wrong with Jongin when he tensed up next to Kyungsoo during lunch and gave him that look, as if he just ate a lemon or something else equally _awful_. 

 

That look makes Kyungsoo’s heart break a little bit every time he sees it. It’s as if Jongin is _disgusted_ by him or something. 

 

But Kyungsoo can’t make it stop, because that would involve actually _telling_ Chanyeol who his crush is, which he will _not_ do because the next day the entire school would know. So, Kyungsoo just has to endure it as he is teased and as Jongin continues his bad reactions. 

 

 _Great_.

 

Kyungsoo is brought back to the moments when Jongin pipes up.

 

“Your secret weapon? What your stupidly long limbs?” Jongin says snidely.

 

Kyungsoo cracks a small smile at that, biting back in turn “He’s much too nice for that; his secret weapon is probably Baekhyun”

 

“Yeah, Baek and Chan are attached at the hip. I think he’s like Chanyeol’s bodyguard or something?” Jongin barks out in a laugh.

 

“He’s not my bodyguard! I’m six inches taller than him!” Chanyeol whines out, glancing over at Baekhyun who has noticed the conversation and is meandering over to join in. 

 

“What’s this about six inches?” Baekhyun drawls while he slides in to the bench next to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol splutters, blushing, and smacks Baekhyun lightly in the shoulder.

 

“Get your head out of the gutter, Chan” Baek mumbles, rolling his eyes. He then directs his attention at Kyungsoo, who had been watching the exchange like how one would watch squabbling zoo animals.

 

“We all know who your crush is Soo, why're you so worried about telling Chanyeol here? He’s a bumbling giraffe, he won’t do anything but blab to _us”_ he makes a circular gesture at the table -“ _even_ though we all already know” Baekhyun emphasizes his point with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as he tilts his head down to look at Kyungsoo. 

 

“Oh, what do you want _me_ to share who _you_ have a crush just because ‘we all already know’?” Kyungsoo replies quickly, the quick comeback coming to him fast now that he's gotten used to the chaotic friend group. 

 

Baekhyun snorts incredulously  “Like you guys know who I am crushing on”.

 

Kyungsoo just raises an eyebrow “Want me to say it?” he asks narrowing his eyes and leaning towards Baekhyun. Jongin makes a _‘ooh_ ’ noise from the side and Kyungsoo smirks at Baekhyun.

 

“Fine, I’m not worried. _Go right ahead_ ” Baekhyun replies quickly.

 

“Fine. It’s _Chanyeol_ , everyone know that. You guys are _ridiculous_ ” Kyungsoo says simply, leaning back on the bench to watch their reactions. 

 

He doesn't see _quite_ what he expects. 

 

Chanyeol blushes and splutters from the across him while Baekhyun goes white as a sheet.

 

“God, _you_ guys are the ridiculous ones! Baek has a crush on his _soulmate_! He told me that himself!” Chanyeol says confidently. 

 

When no one says anything for a beat, Chanyeol turns and looks at Baekhyun expectantly, only Baekhyun isn't looking happy with that answer or confident in any way. 

 

Kyungsoo watches on and swallows nervously, regretting blurting that out, especially with Baekhyun reacting how he is. As a rule of thumb, whenever soulmates are brought up, it’s pretty serious. Soulmates are not really taboo to talk about, but generally bringing them up in casual conversation or petty arguments is kind of… frowned upon. 

 

“Baek?” Chanyeol asks, his voice wavering.

 

“I-I do have a crush on my soulmate” Baekhyun replies uncharacteristically quietly. 

 

“So, you’re denying what Soo said? H-he seemed pretty confident” Chanyeol replies just as quietly. 

 

Now the others at the table are looking on in horror. Chanyeol and Baekhyun being quiet and talking with inside voices is something that never, _ever_ , happens. 

 

With everyone watching, the atmosphere is tense and quiet as everyone waits for Baekhyun’s reply. 

 

Baekhyun visibly swallows before speaking “I’m not denying it… what he said is true. I do have a crush on my soulmate” Baekhyun finishes, looking down and away from everyone else. 

 

Chanyeol doesn't immediately get it, but everyone else does. Kyungsoo can a faint “- _fuck_ ” spat out from Jongdae somewhere down the table and the sound of someone choking.

 

A few moments pass as Baekhyun lifts his head up and locks eyes with Chanyeol, and then it’s like they can see the lightbulb flash above Chanyeol’s head as comprehension flood his gaze. 

 

“W-what? A-are..are you serious?” Chanyeol asks, his eyes widening as he leans forward towards Baekhyun.

 

“Yeah, you dork. _Three years_. It was always you” Baekhyun says softly, as he reaches up to the collar of his shirt and pulls it down, revealing a time stamp in dark black ink written across his collarbone. 

 

The entire table is silent for a few seconds, and Kyungsoo feels like his watching something he _definitely_ should not be seeing. He moves to tear his gaze away but stops when he sees Chanyeol pull down his own collar, revealing a matching time stamp on his collarbone.

 

Kyungsoo briefly thinks of his own mark, about his other half sitting next to him and wishes he had the courage to make a confession like he is witnessing from Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

 

A few beats pass as they stare at each other, and the suddenly a huge smile blooms on Chanyeol’s face, somehow brighter than when the smile Kyungsoo saw from the tall boy on his first day of school.

 

And then suddenly Chanyeol and Baekhyun are kissing, their lips connecting with force that looks almost painful, but they don't seem to care. Kyungsoo lets out a vaguely horrified laugh when he remembers that they are in school and how awkward it is to watch two of your friends make out in front of you.

 

The quiet shock of the table doesn’t last long as soon chaos erupts as the entire table starts yelling. Somewhere Jongdae is screaming, Lay, Minseok and Luhan are slapping the table and laughing so hard they’re crying, Kris just looks confused,  Sehun and Tao are making exaggerated gagging noises from next to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, and Joonmyeon looks like his eyes are going to pop from his head. 

 

Kyungsoo is laughing delightedly when he looks over to Jongin next to him, only to see him not laughing, but smiling and staring at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo’s laughing stops for a second as Jongin’s lips curl up into a bright smile, striking Kyungsoo with how beautiful he really is.

 

Kyungsoo is thrown when Jongin puts an arm around his shoulders and pulls him in, speaking quietly in his ear “Look what you did, you finally got them to stop being dummies”.

 

“I guess I did” Kyungsoo smiles back, his heart beating wildly in his chest while knocking his head gently against Jongin’s.

 

The bell rings shortly after, but that doesn't stop them. Their table continues to freak out, attracting the attention of other students until the entire lunch room is cheering and clapping. 

 

Kyungsoo thinks this must be what destiny feels like.

 

_________

 

 

Later after the final two periods of the day, Kyungsoo and Jongin are walking through the hall, as they usually walk home after school most days now.

 

They're walking when Kyungsoo remembers he needs to talk to Chanyeol and Baekhyun. It may have ended well for them, but it might not have, and Kyungsoo feels a small prickle of guilt at his outing of Baekhyun’s feeling like that. 

 

Just outside, Kyungsoo sees them walking together, their height difference making them easy to spot against the other students.

 

“Baek, Chan!” he calls out from behind them. They both turn around at the same time, thankfully, smiling and waving at him as he walks up, Jongin close behind him. 

 

“Hey Soo!” Baekhyun greets warmly. Kyungsoo is briefly taken aback by his tone, but continues with his apology anyway. He owes it to Baekhyun.

 

“Hey, so, um, about _earlier_ , I-I’m super happy for you guys, but I wanted to apologize for, um, _completely outing your feelings_ ” Kyungsoo finishes, hoping that his reproachfulness is clear in his apology. 

 

Now Baekhyun looks taken aback. “Soo! No! I was going to come and thank you. Seriously, I would have never probably confessed otherwise” Baekhyun finishes sheepishly. 

 

Kyungsoo feels relief spread through him. “I’m glad, I’m seriously happy for you guys”. Jongin also chimes in with his congratulations then, sharing a fist bump with Chanyeol.

 

“Yeah, now it’s your turn” Baekhyun winks suggestively at him, nudging him with his elbow. Kyungsoo’s eye widen as he feels a blush rush to his cheeks. 

 

“Shut up” he mumbles lamely, hoping Baekhyun will drop it, especially with Jongin right next to him. 

 

“Okay, okay. But do it soon, Soo, or I’ll help you like you helped me” Baekhyun finishes, turning away slightly and linking arms with Chanyeol. 

 

They both leave right after with waves of their hands, and Kyungsoo just looks after their backs with a vaguely affronted. Jongin looks at him funnily from the side, linking his own arm around Kyungsoo’s, leading him off down their street. They chat for the walk, and Kyungsoo wonders if maybe it would be easier to take up Baekhyun on his not-quite offer. 

 

They eventually part ways with the promise of seeing each other the next day to walk to school, and Kyungsoo sadly watches Jongin go, absently thinking he needs to act before it’s too late.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me if you wish on twitter (@ maas_termind) or idk leave a comment cause I really fkn appreciate that <3 
> 
>  
> 
> oh and, once again, you can pry old classic clichés from my cold dead lifeless little hands cause I am l i v i n g for cheesy romance !!
> 
> <3


	9. Cute Confessions of the Awkward Kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happens. 
> 
> Warning: swearing (cause teenagers), and your teeth miiiight fall out <3
> 
> (oh and thanks to those who cheered me on and helped motivate me to finish this! next chap will be the last !!)

 

 

 

The next week at school had passed well enough, though with the dramatic confession and kiss in the lunch room the week before, the group dynamic changed slightly. Now, somehow, Baekhyun and Chanyeol are even worse. They may have been aggravating at times before, but now they're also grossly cute and _happy_. 

 

Kyungsoo can tell just by watching them that they really are soulmates, not that there was any doubt to begin with. And though he is of course happy for them, he also can’t help but feel a small stab of jealousy every time he watches the couple interact throughout the day. 

 

He wishes he could be like thatt with Jongin. 

 

He himself hasn’t really made much progress with Jongin, as when, if ever, he found a bit of courage in himself to bring it up, his own self-doubt eventually took over and stopped him from acting. After all, he doesn't even know if Jongin feels the same way, or if they really even are soulmates. Kyungsoo sometimes thinks he feel quite sure, but once again, that tiny prickle of doubt in the back of his mind has his mind filled with insecurity each time he thinks of the other boy and the fact that he could have gotten it wrong and they aren't really soulmates. 

 

And because of how Jongin had been acting for the past week, Kyungsoo starts to doubt just a little bit more. Though their friendship is progressing along well, Jongin still makes that _face_ whenever anyone brings up Kyungsoo’s crush or asks about ‘Soo’s banging love life’, as Jongdae so nicely puts it. 

 

It’s almost like Jongin _already knows_ who Soo’s crush is, and is grossed out by it, but doesn't want to say anything to Soo to try and let him down easily. 

 

Kyungsoo quickly pushes those thought away though. Since he spends so much time with Jongin, he really doesn’t think that Jongin is disgusted by him or something like that, but even so he can’t help what that little voice in the back of his mind tells him. 

 

Kyungsoo must have a focused look on his face as he thinks through the past week during music class that morning, it’s Friday and they're all in class, which is quite boring since they have a sub this period, because Joonmyeon leans over and taps his shoulder lightly, getting his attention.

 

“Soo, you alright?” he asks and Kyungsoo can almost see his ‘mom’ mode activating. Jongdae notices this too.

 

“He’s _fine_ , Joon, let him be. He’s just brooding a bit, that’s all” Jongdae pipes it from next to him, patting Kyungsoo’s shoulder softly.

 

Before Joonmyeon can reply, Kyungsoo pouts a glare at Jongdae. “I can speak for myself, _Dae_ ….and I’m not _brooding_ ” he finishes petulantly. 

 

Joonmyeon just sighs, looking between them. “I’m worried for you, Soo, this has gone on for _weeks_ now”. He doesn't have to clarify what ‘ _this_ ’ is since they all already know. At this point Kyungsoo has talked to a large portion of the group about his little Jongin problem.

 

“I know, I’m just thinking about how I wanna do it” Kyungsoo says absently, not really feeling like talking anymore.

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll drop it, but remember, if you need a shoulder, we’re all here” Joonmyeon says kindly, tapping the table to emphasize his point. 

 

From the end of the table Luhan speaks up, leaning over the end of the table to look at Kyungsoo. “If you come and choose my shoulder Soo, just remember my strict no tears policy, bro. I don't know how to deal with that kinda shit”.

 

Kyungsoo just lets out a snort of laugher and nods his head. Luhan looks pleased and leans back in his seat while Joonmyeon levels him with a disapproving glare. 

 

The rest of the period passes with out much fanfare as Kyungsoo silently thinks over what he’s going to do.

 

_________

 

 

After the first two periods pass without much in the way of progress, Kyungsoo lethargically makes his way down to the lunchroom, slightly nervous to see Jongin there.

 

He’s just sitting down air they table when Jongin appears at his side, smiling and greeting him happily. The sight of his smile and handsome face makes Kyungsoo’s heart pick up slightly as smiles back, returning the greeting.

 

They both sit down, Kyungsoo gingerly unwrapping his sandwich and not saying anything. He can’t help but feel a bit awkward what with how much he has been thinking about Jongin and the doubt he’s been having about their friendship. 

 

“Soo, you doin' okay?” Jongin asks after a beat, a hesitant smile as he catches Kyungsoo’s eyes from next to him. 

 

Kyungsoo sighs, pushing his sandwich aside and burying his head in his arms. “Why does everyone keep asking me that?” he says, turning his head slightly to look up at Jongin from the table.

 

“We care about you, Soo! And you seem worried or tense about something. The others told me you've been like this since first period” Jongin says, putting a hand on the back of Kyungsoo’s head and rubbing his hair a bit.

 

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks warm a bit at the thought of the others indirectly bringing up his brooding about Jongin _with_ Jongin. 

 

“It’s nothing, really, I’ve just got a lot on my mind is all.” He sighs out. It seems like he can only find it in himself to give vague answers today. 

 

“Well, okay, then how about we get your mind off your mysterious problem, yeah? What d’you say we meet at our park after school? I can’t walk with you there ‘cause I have a dentist appointment next period, but I’ll be done by the time school ends ” Jongin asks, and the way he says ‘our park’ makes Kyungsoo want to bury his head further down into his arms.

 

Kyungsoo hesitates. “Can we get ice-cream?”

 

“Of course! That’ll surely cheer you up” Jongin pokes Kyungsoo’s cheek with his left hand, smiling cheerfully and letting out a cute laugh.

 

“Alright then, it’s a date” Kyungsoo replies, smiling, and certainly not thinking about his words. As soon as he realizes what he just said though, he panics, waving his hands around and spluttering “– I-I mean like, you know, that's a plan, um, _sorry_ , that saying just kinda… popped into my head” he manages as he feels his cheeks go hot and his avoids Jongin’s gaze.

 

Jongin eyes widen when he hears it, but his expression quickly changes to an unaffected smile. “I know what you meant Soo, don’t worry. It’s not like you would want to go on a date with _me_ , anyways” he says with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

 

Kyungsoo feels a strange feeling coarse through him, laughing uncertainly “Y-yeah”.

 

They quickly drop the subject after, instead talking about a project they got assigned earlier. Kyungsoo continues to act normally and not think about what Jongin said, but in the back of his mind, Jongin’s words strike him.

 

Something not right here, and he isn't sure how to bring it up Jongin. He eventually vows to himself that he will ask about it in the park and sort it out once and for all.

 

 

 

_________

 

 

 

Kyungsoo walks out of school alone that day for the first time in weeks, and his heart is beating out his chest. With time to sit on the conversation he had with Jongin at lunch, he now feels as nervous as ever as he thinks of what might happen at the park.

 

With the confession he's had in the back of his mind for weeks and Jongin’s odd behavior, Kyungsoo feels acute nervousness settle in him. He keeps repeating Jongin’s words in his mind. 

 

_‘It’s not like you would want to go on a date with me, anyways’_

 

What _did_ he mean by that? He had almost sounded disappointed, but Kyungsoo isn't sure, and he certainly doesn’t want to get his hopes up that maybe Jongin has similar feelings as Kyungsoo.

 

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind, he focuses on walking the familiar street down to the park he and Jongin frequent almost every week. After that first time when they watched the sunset, they've always gone and met at that park. 

 

Walking by familiar trees, he's almost at the park, but theres no sign of Jongin yet. He breathes a shallow sigh of relief that he’ll have some time to himself to collect his thought and feelings one last time before Jongin gets here. 

 

He walks up to their favorite bench in the park, which only has a few other people in it Kyungsoo can see, some by the small ice-cream stand he and Jongin frequent regularly, and some are down the hill further sitting on the grass or walking their dogs. 

 

Sitting down, and facing the sprawl of the city he can see from his view on top of the hill that the park rests on, Kyungsoo takes a few deep breaths, placing his backpack at his feet and just looking at the serene and quiet area. He thinks that this would be a good place to confess to someone, with the beautiful nature and quiet atmosphere, he thinks there may not be a better place or a better chance. 

 

He wants to confess, more than anything. He mentally holds on to the small hope that Jongin would return his feelings and they would have one those cheesy drama-esque moments here in this park. 

 

Letting out a wistful sigh, he lightly scuffs his sneakers against the grass below his feet, nervously wringing his hands together in his lap. He briefly looks up only when he hears footsteps approaching from his right side, and sees Jongin walking up to him slowly, smiling slightly.

 

Kyungsoo can’t help the small smile that blooms on his own face as Jongin walks the rest of the distance to the bench and sits down next to him, their shoulders brushing.

 

Jongin lets out a small huff as turns to Kyungsoo “I was gonna try and scare you, you know” he says with a smirk, elbowing Kyungsoo cheekily. 

“Really? Well I have super hearing, _Kai_ , so you wouldn't have been able to anyway” Kyungsoo teases back, smirking when he uses Jongin’s stage name. 

 

The desired effect is achieved when Jongin’s cheeks turn slightly pink, and he looks away with an over-exaggerated grumpy look on his face. 

 

“So, how was the dentist?” Kyungsoo eventually asks, looking down into the city as they just sit next to each other calmly.

 

“Scary, I mean, it’s the dentist, but I don’t know, but, um…..n- not as scary as this” Jongin replies, his voice tinged with an odd, shaky sort of tone as he stutters over this words. Kyungsoo frowns at this, and his words, turning to look at him. Jongin doesn't often stutter.

 

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo asks, staring at Jongin’s profile. Jongin doesn't say anything for a few seconds; he just looks out into the city with an oddly serious, apprehensive expression. This sets of alarm bells in his mind. Jongin is not always serious, and often hides some of his more serious emotions from his friends. Something must really be wrong now if he is so clearly showing his apprehension. 

 

“I-I mean” he cuts himself off and sighs. “I told myself that I should just get over my nervousness, but now that I’m here… I’m scared”

 

Now Kyungsoo is very concerned, wondering if maybe Jongin has horrible bad news to tell him. “What’re you scared of?” Kyungsoo asks hims softly, leaning closer to him to try and get Jongin to look him in the eyes. He doesn’t look at Kyungsoo and instead he swallows nervously. This prompts Kyungsoo to res his hand on Jongin’s arm comfortingly, hoping it will coax him to talk and be less nervous, 

 

Jongin once again pauses before replying, wringing his hands in his lap just as Kyungsoo had been doing just earlier. 

 

“I have something to tell you” Jongin says simply “thats why I asked to meet here”. Kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat. The way he says it makes it seem like it’s _very_ serious. 

 

“Jongin, you’re scaring me. Y-you–” he pauses to swallow the lump forming in his throat ”–d-don’t have… _cancer_ or something, do you?” Kyungsoo gets out, tear prickling to his eyes at his stares at Jongin’s profile.

 

In an instant, Jongin’s head whips to the side to look at Kyungsoo. 

 

“No! Oh my god, no… I just have, uh, something to confess to y-… wait are you _crying_?” Jongin asks softly, his eyes going impossibly wide as he looks at Kyungsoo worriedly.

 

“F-fuck Jongin, I thought you were telling me you had a month to live or something! I-I’m not crying, I….–” Kyungsoo pauses and lets out a shaky breath as Jongin reaches over and gently wipes a stray tear that had started to run down Kyungsoo’s cheek “W-what do you have to confess?” Kyungsoo eventually manages.

 

“I-I’m sorry for worrying you, I just wanted to say, that, well I, um, _like_ you. A lot.” he finally says, bringing his hands back into bis lap and looking down shyly, his cheeks red again.

 

Kyungsoo feels like his heart might explode its beating so quickly. He takes minute to process what Jongin said and he can’t believe this is happening. “Y-you _like_ me?” 

 

Jongin nods shyly, showing a bashful side Kyungsoo has never really seen before. “I-I know you like someone else, but I _really_ like you, a-and theres more too it, but I-I didn’t want to bring it up because I’m not sure, but the others, well, um, they kept telling me to just do it…and Jongdae even threatened me, _really_ colorfully, so, um, I wanted you to know, at least so he doesn’t, uh… _murder me_ …” Jongin finishes his rant shakily, his knuckles going white in his grip and he sits there nervously wringing his hands.

 

“I-I don’t like someone else” Kyungsoo blurts out “ _You_ are my crush”.

 

Jongin slowly looks over at him, blinking rapidly as he processes. “Wait, _really_?” He asks, a sweet hopeful tone to his voice. 

 

“Y-yeah” 

 

“Oh my _god_ , so _that’s_ why everyone kept teasing you when I was around” Jongin says absently “S-so you’ve liked me back this _whole_ time?”

 

“Y-yeah, and it was because of something else…” he trails off, figuring that this is there best time to tell Jongin about the mark, at least to see if he has one that matches. “um…this” Kyungsoo says ineloquently, turning to Jongin and pulling his shirt collar down, his heart beating out his chest as he shows the mark to Jongin.

 

Jongin immediately makes a concerning squeak as his hand flies to cover his mouth. Kyungsoo briefly panics, pulling his hand back from his shirt, but Jongin grabs his hand in his own. He pulls Kyungsoo’s hand over to his own collar, waiting. Kyungsoo then gently tugs on the edge of Jongin’s sweater, pulling it down to reveal an identical mark with the numbers _7:49:43_ staring back at him in dark ink. 

 

Kyungsoo lets out a nervous, yet completely ecstatic laugh, glancing up into Jongin’s eyes to see his own ecstasy reflected in his warm brown gaze. 

 

Letting out a happy sound, Jongin tugs Kyungsoo in by his shoulders and hugs him tightly from his place next to him on the bench. Kyungsoo quickly returns the hug, placing his face into Jongin’s neck and letting out a wet laugh, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes happily as he thinks _finally_. Jongin isn't _dying_ , he's his _soulmate_. Jongin’s embrace feels like home, like he is the piece Kyungsoo never knew he was missing.

 

Pulling back slightly from the hug, Jongin brings his hand up to Kyungsoo’s jaw, looking into his eyes with such a soft expression it makes Kyungsoo feel like mush. 

 

“We match.” Jongin says softly to him, rubbing his thumb against Kyungsoo’s cheek gently.

 

“When I first saw it, I-I thought it was you, I _knew_ it was you…I’m so glad I was right” Kyungsoo replies.

 

“I knew the first time I saw it too” he pauses, thinking “We’re kinda dumb aren't we?” Jongin says as he let’s out a small fond laugh, and Kyungsoo _definitely_ agrees.

 

“I didn't tell you because I-I didn't really know for _sure,_ cause you know how marks can be, and y-you always reacted strangely when someone brought up my ‘crush’” Kyungsoo admits, trailing off as he tries to explain.

 

“I-I–“ Jongin starts, looking suddenly embarrassed after Kyungsoo admission “– _Iwasjealous_ ” he says quickly, looking away from Kyungsoo’s gaze with his hand moving from his jaw to grab one of his hands.

 

“ _What?_ ” Kyungsoo laughs out, looking at Jongin incredulously.

 

“Yeah, every time one of the others brought up your crush it was like they were mocking me, making you all embarrassed about someone else…I was really jealous, but now I kind of feel stupid” he laughs self-consciously, rubbing hand on the back of his neck and looking at Kyungsoo with a shy smile. 

Kyungsoo just beams at him, completely and utterly relieved that Jongin wasn't secretly disgusted by him, but actually likes him a lot. 

 

Then, after a few seconds of just staring at each other in what is certainly cheesy drama moment, Jongin suddenly place his hand back on Kyungsoo’s jaw.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Jongin asks shyly, his eyes sparkling and his beautiful features shining in the light of the afternoon. 

 

Kyungsoo doesn't reply and instead takes matters into his own hands and closes the distance between their lips slowly, meeting Jongin’s softly in a sweet chaste kiss. Jongin makes a noise of surprise and pulls back, smiling widely, before leaning back in, his hand curling around Kyungsoo’s jaw tenderly and kissing him with passion and every inch of what he is feeling.

 

They eventually part, though they enjoy each others company quietly for a few minutes as they watch the distant sky turn orange with the setting sun. 

 

Kyungsoo is curled up with Jongin, his head under Jongin’s chin as they sit together, when he suddenly has an _idea_. 

 

“Hey Jongin?”

 

“Yeah?” he replies, moving his head down slightly to press a soft kiss into Kyungsoo’s hair.

 

“How about we have a little fun with this on Monday?” Kyungsoo asks sweetly, hoping Jongin understands his meaning.

 

He feels Jongin’s low laugh, tilting his head down so Kyungsoo can feel him smile against his temple. 

 

“Oh, _absolutely_ ” he says, letting out a low, slightly evil sounding laugh. Kyungsoo can't but join in, thinking about all the way they can mess with their friends. Most would probably just tell them normally, but given that Jongdae threatened to _murder_ Jongin, Kyungsoo thinks they kinda deserve it. 

 

The rest of the eventing they spend together planning and talking about their new relationship, with the night ending on ice-cream and that feeling again that curls in Kyungsoo. 

 

Probably something like destiny, he thinks to himself. 

 

 

_________

 

(Bonus:

 

Later that night when Kyungsoo and Jongin tell their parents, they're absolutely ecstatic. The two families had become close since Kyungsoo’s family moved in down the street, so they even planned a last minute party in celebration and invited over other neighbors and friends. 

 

The night had been going fine until Jongin’s older sisters joined the party. His sisters actually ended up being the only part of the evening Kyungsoo really remembers, given that he was swept up in happy congratulations.

 

They had come up to the new couple when they were sitting on the couch, the adults talking in the kitchen about family stuff, and plopped themselves on the couch on either side of them. This was suspicious already, but when they started to talk, Kyungsoo was absolutely _mortified_.

 

“So, you guys thought about kids?” his oldest sister asked from the right.

 

“What about future jobs? Aspirations?” his middle sister asked right after from the left.

 

Kyungsoo sat there completely caught off guard while Jongin let out a strained “oh my _god_ ” from his right and the two sisters looked on at them with shit-eating grins.

 

 _God help them._ )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) tell me what you think ;) next chap will be up eventually (it'll be the epilogue)


	10. Epilogue: Twin-souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the epilogue! I hope you enjoy this lil cliche of a chapter <3

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up the next morning with a feeling of bone-deep contentedness. The previous night playing in his head as he thinks of his new _soulmate._

 

The thought kind of makes him want to scream, but he thinks his parents probably wouldn't appreciate that.

 

Smiling to himself, he slowly drags himself out of bed, grabbing his phone off his nightstand. Blinking the final bits of sleep from his eyes, he sees he has a few texts from Jongin, timestamped from a few minutes ago. 

 

Unlocking his phone, he reads the messages, feeling himself smiling even wider.

 

 

 

_Jongin: hey soo, good morning !!! hope you slept well_

 

_Jongin: did you dream about me? ;)_

 

_Jongin: wait jk thats a little bit creepy….sorry ?_

 

_Jongin: anywho, wanna walk to school today? we’ve still got to make our battle plan ;) ;)_

 

_Jongin: lol I should stop with the winky faces oops_

 

_Sent 6:45 AM_

 

 

_Jongin: sooooooo!_

 

_Jongin: oh wait its early you're probably not up yet OTL_

 

_Sent 6:55 AM_

 

 

 

Kyungsoo laughs to himself at Jongin’s odd version of a good morning text, quickly typing out a reply. 

 

 

 

_Kyungsoo: Good Morning, I did sleep well, thanks for asking :)_

 

_Kyungsoo: Should we meet by the end of the street at 7:30?_

 

_Sent 7:01 AM_

 

Jongin’s reply comes so quickly Kyungsoo wonders if he was holding his phone waiting for Kyungsoo’s reply the whole time.

 

 

_Jongin: yeah !! ill see you then….soulmate ;)_

 

_Sent 7:02 AM_

 

 

 

Kyungsoo feels giddy as he reads the word ‘soulmate’, the change in his and Jongin’s relationship not quite hitting him just yet. 

 

Placing his phone back down on his nightstand, he goes to take a shower and get ready for school, feeling excitement settle in him. 

 

He has a feeling it’s gonna be an _interesting_ day.

 

  

_________

 

 

 

After gathering his things, and foregoing breakfast because of his desire to see Jongin, he says a quick good-bye to his parents and walks out the door and down the street. 

 

He’s soon near the end of the street, walking up to his and Jongin’s standard meeting place near the beginning of the street they take to reach their school.

 

As soon as he gets close enough, he sees Jongin’s tall form standing there, his back to Kyungsoo as he bobs his head slightly to whatever music he is playing out of his headphones, tapping his red converse clad feet to the beat.

 

It hits Kyungsoo how similar this picture of Jongin is to how he looked when he and Kyungsoo first met in the hallway by the principles office. He smiles to himself at the thought, walking the rest of the distance to Jongin, trying to keep out of his view so he can surprise him.

 

Coming up from behind him, Kyungsoo closes the distance and wraps his arms around Jongin’s middle, back-hugging him tightly, his excitement at seeing Jongin fueling him to be a little more confident than he usually is.

 

Jongin jolts in surprise, turning around in Kyungsoo’s arms. As soon as he sees that it’s only Kyungsoo he relaxes, a soft smile on his face, and pulls Kyungsoo tight against him, hugging his tightly and pressing a small kiss to his hair.

 

“Hey” Kyungsoo says softly, unable to keep his happiness out of his voice and failing to stop a dumb smile.

 

“Hey to you too” Jongin replies just as softly, grinning down at Kyungsoo who has his arms still wrapped around Jongin’s middle.

 

Kyungsoo tilts his head up, glancing into Jongin’s eyes and feels such strong fondness curl in him at the sight of Jongin’s softly smiling face glancing back down at him. The time since the confessions has felt like a rose tinted dream that Kyungsoo can’t seem to wake up from, and seeing Jongin’s smiling face makes him _never_ want to wake up. 

 

So, Kyungsoo simply stares for a few seconds before finally averting his eyes, feeling a slight blush rise to his cheeks.

 

Jongin seems to notice his staring and lets out a light chuckle, pulling Kyungsoo tighter against him, effectively trapping him in his arms, and Kyungsoo couldn’t find it in himself to complain even if he tried. 

 

After a few seconds of almost-awkward hugging, Jongin pulls away a bit more, snaking his hand down to grasp Kyungsoo’s, tugging him forward.

 

Kyungsoo lets him lead them down the street, not much being said between them for a few seconds as they just enjoy each other’s presence. 

 

Eventually Jongin squeezes Kyungsoo’s hand, getting his attention.

 

“So, any ideas for how we can play _this_ out?” he says, pulling their connected hands up between them to show what he means.

 

Kyungsoo lets out a small huff. “Nothing beyond blurting it out and watching them flip; do you have any ideas?”

 

Jongin turns his head to look at Kyungsoo with a smirk. 

 

“I was just gonna suggest the same, cause why make a huge deal out it, right? Plus the looks on Baekhyun’s and Chanyeol’s faces would be _priceless_ as they see their status as the one and only couple in our group be pulled _right out from under them”._

 

Kyungsoo laughs, slightly thrown by Jongin’s enthusiasm, but he thinks a good plan, simple, but effective for a take-over none the less. “Definitely… so is that our plan?”

 

“Yeah, lets do this. They’re going down.” Jongin says, pulling his left hand up into a dramatic fist pump. 

 

“Good. I swear if they make lunchtime weird _one more time_ with their flirting I will _lose_ my mind” Kyungsoo deadpans, meeting Jongin’s eyes.. 

 

Jongin chuckles “Oh I feel you, it’s the _worst_. And it’s not just the flirting. It’s just _them_. And you know what I heard them say a few days ago?”

 

“Oh god, what?”

 

“Do you really wanna know?”

 

“…I don’t know, do I?”

 

“Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway. I was in the hallway by my locker, waiting for Yixing to finish something in the office, when _those two_ walk down the hallway past me, not even noticing me, while talking to each other, _very_ loudly, about something called a ‘ _blue waffle_ ’ ”. Jongin finishes, his tone mildly horrified.

 

Kyungsoo barks out a laugh in shock, his hand flying to his mouth to stifle the rest of the laughter threatening to bubble up. He can’t laugh, not with Jongin looking so horrified.

 

“Do you know what that is Soo?” Jongin asks looking vaguely shellshocked.

 

“Unfortunately, I do” he replies, cringing in sympathy.

 

“Well I didn’t. Imagine my surprise when I decided to innocently look that up online. I saw things I _really_ shouldn't have–” he pauses for what seems like a dramatic effect. Kyungsoo resists rolling his eyes.

 

“–And… now I think of that every time I see them.” he finishes after a moment.

 

Kyungsoo manages to hold back his laughter and bumps his shoulder into Jongin’s lightly.

 

“All the more reason to get revenge then, right?”

 

Jongin just nods vigorously, still looking horrified at the memory, as they walk the rest of the way to school. 

 

 

_________

 

 

The first two periods of the day pass without much fanfare, and since Kyungsoo has almost none of his classes with Jongin, he feels himself missing the tan boy even after a few hours. 

 

Lunch time soon arrives, and with getting to see Jongin again, and the announcement that they planned to make, Kyungsoo feels a bit nervous. 

 

Walking into the lunch room, Kyungsoo looks around and quickly spots a few of their group sitting at their usual table, boisterous already even though it only been minutes since the bell rang. With a glance over the people at the table, he sees Jongin sitting facing his direction. Just seeing him Kyungsoo feels giddy and overwhelmingly happy.

 

He quickly makes his way around other people in the lunch room to reach the table, walking around and sliding into the empty space on Jongin’s right. Jongin greets him with a bright smile as soon as he sits.

 

He hasn't been sitting for more than three seconds before he hears Chanyeol pipe up from in front of him. 

 

“Loverboy! How’s our favorite munchkin doing?” he says obnoxiously, a wide disarming smile on his face as he leans his head on his hand, looking over at Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo is silent for a moment as he stares Chanyeol down. Not even a minute and Chanyeol is already being obnoxious.

 

“Did you call me _short_?” Kyungsoo asks simply, staring at Chanyeol, keeping the guise of nonchalance as he internally screams. If there is one thing Kyungsoo hates, its being called short, especially by Chanyeol, who is a _literal_ giant. He can hear Jongin stifle a laugh to his right, and Baekhyun just sighs from his spot on Chanyeol’s left.

 

“Yeah, I mean you are, Soo. It’s cute!” Chanyeol says obliviously, still smiling as if he didn't say something that would get him _murdered_.

 

Kyungsoo just puts his best glare on, staring Chanyeol in the eye as he slowly reaches over the table to grab the fork sitting next to Jongin’s lunch. 

 

Chanyeol looks away briefly, finally understanding the situation, and his eyes go wide. 

 

“Woah, Soo, put that down! You wouldn't be just killing me, you’d be killing Baek too!” Chanyeol gets out, wrapping one of his stupidly long limbs around Baekhyun and pulling him up against his side, putting on an over-exaggerated sad face.

 

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes and puts the fork down, waving them off. He’s not going anywhere near that. He hears Chanyeol laugh stupidly, and sees him kiss Baekhyun on the cheek chastely.

 

From his right Jongin makes an over-exaggerated gagging noise, making the other people at the table laugh, especially getting a reaction out of Jongdae and Lu Han who are just walking up to the table to sit.

 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun just look affronted, turning to glare at them.

 

“Hey, as the only soulmate couple here, we’ve got soulmate privilege, _fuckers_ , you can’t say shit or I’ll _sue_ your ass” Baekhyun bites out, looking around the table at the others.

 

“Sure, sure, Baekhyun, you’re all talk. The only ass you’re suing is Chanyeol’s” Jongdae yells out, winking at Baekhyun suggestively.

 

“Nah, Dae, Chanyeol is definitely the one doing the ‘suing’ “ Lu Han adds, high-fiving Jongdae with a laugh. 

 

They erupt into laughter as Chanyeol turns beet red across Kyungsoo. Baekhyun just flips them off, standing up on his knees on his chair and wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulders.

 

“You’re just jealous” Baekhyun sneers at them, gesturing flippantly at the table. Some of the others are quickly joining them at the table, looking on questioningly at the situation at their end. 

 

Kyungsoo soon sees Kris, Tao, Lay, Minseok, and Sehun come over to the table, Joonmyeon following a little further back. They all approach the table, but don't sit immediately, and instead grab some chairs from other tables and place them around another slightly larger round table. Kyungsoo looks on questioningly, and soon sees Kris gesture to them to come over to the new table. 

 

“Why’re we moving?” Baekhyun asks as he untangles himself from Chanyeol. 

 

Kris just fixes them with a strong glare. “We’re having a coming to _Jesus_ meeting, so get over here” he deadpans, his thick eyebrows making him look intimidating.

 

Baekhyun just looks back at Kyungsoo and Jongin, raising an eyebrow in question. Kyungsoo just shrugs and gets up, grabbing his bag from the floor next to him.

 

They all silently settle around the new table, all twelve of them, and it’s cramped with everyones knees touching. Kyungsoo wonders what this is about, and when they can _leave_.

 

“So, –“ Kris begins, looking around the table from his place a few people down the right from Kyungsoo “we have some very important things to discuss as a group”.

He is about to continue when Sehun raises his hand from across the table. 

 

Kris sighs, but gestures for him to speak.

 

“Are we in trouble, dad?” Sehun asks smarmily.

 

Kris just glares at him for a second before sighing again and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Sehun, for fucks sake, I’m not your dad, so no you're not in ‘trouble’. I just need to address something, _new_ , in this group.” he says tactfully, playing his elbows on the table, his hands steepled in thought.

 

Before Kris can continue, Jongdae cuts in.

 

“Is it about those twin-soul idiots?” he asks, pointing at Baekhyun and Chanyeol who are sitting to the left of Kyungsoo and Jongin.

 

The table is quiet for a few seconds. 

 

“Yes, so as the only soulmate couple, and _couple_ for that matter, I and a few others feel there should be some…boundaries” Kris finishes, looking pained.

 

Kyungsoo wonders if there is more that those two are doing that he hasn’t been victim too, because for Kris to be this affected, something _had_ to have happened. 

 

Kyungsoo is watching Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s affronted spluttering when Jongin suddenly pulls Kyungsoo’s hand into his own. Kyungsoo turns his head to look at Jongin and sees that he has a serious look on his face, and Kyungsoo furrows his brow in confusion.

 

Jongin just squeezes his hand and turns away and back to the table, still holding their hands together under the table. Kyungsoo thinks that’s the end of it, but Jongin doesn't stay quiet. 

 

He turns to Kris and blurts out “They’re not the only couple”.

 

Kyungsoo turns to him in shock. They had a simple plan, but Jongin is going way off.

 

“What do you mean?” Kris asks, looking confusedly at Jongin.

 

Jongin doesn't reply and instead just pulls his hand, which is still being held in Kyungsoo own, and shows the table. 

 

The others don't understand immediately, but after a few seconds Sehun, of all people, finally gets it.

 

“Oh my go-th” he gasps out, his lisp particularly strong in his surprise.

 

The others catch on immediately after, shouting in outrage. He sees Baekhyun stand up from his chair and point at them dramatically, wordlessly glaring, while Kris and Tao look on in awe, and everyone else is looking on in happiness.

 

“You fucks! Since when?” Baekhyun demands.

 

“Yesterday” Jongin says simply, turning to Kyungsoo and giving him a soft smile that has him relaxing in his chair, not worried about the reactions of their friends.

 

“We’re happy for you guys, really. Even if you aren't soulmates, I'm happy you found each other.”  Joonmyeon adds, smiling on at them fondly.

Kyungsoo’s smile falls for a second, looking at Joonmyeon. “What do you mean? We _are_ soulmates” he says, and Jongin laughs on his right. 

 

The whole table turns to look at them, shock returning to their gazes. 

 

Joonmyeon looks like he is about to reply when Jongdae stands up, pointing down at Luhan.

 

“You owe me _so much_ cash” he says happily, putting his arm around Luhan’s shoulders as Luhan’s smile falls and he lets out a groan. The rest of the table looks surprised, but happy for them, and Kyungsoo feels contentedness settle in him, even if some of his friends did _bet_ on him. He’ll talk to them about that _later_.

 

“You’re no longer the special ones, guys, I hope you enjoyed your time” Jongin says to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, smiling widely.

 

They both splutter and look over to Kris for guidance, who is just sitting there smiling slightly and looking between them. He doesn't say anything, just shakes his head, placing hand on Jongin’s shoulder. 

 

“Ignore them, they're just being petty. I’m happy for you guys” he says, looking between them.

 

“Yeah, we all are, but what're the chances of _two_ soulmate couples?” Yixing says from Kyungsoo’s far left, smiling at them. Kyungsoo returns the smile just the same, happy for his friends’ support.

 

“Yeah and what're the chances of Soo getting together with his _crush_?” Minseok says, smirking at raising an eyebrow at Kyungsoo. 

 

Kyungsoo feels his cheeks grow hot, and he averts his gaze. 

 

“Oh my god, so _Jongin_ was your crush this whole time? Oh so, _that’s_ why you were so weird about telling me!” Chanyeol laughs out, glancing between Baekhyun and Kyungsoo. Jongin just looks on with a funny expression on his face.

 

The rest of lunch passes as expected, with Kris finally wrangling the attention of everyone to place a ban on excessive PDA and ‘kink-talk’, as he words it, much to Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s chagrin. Kyungsoo and Jongin make a plan to go to the park, the one they went to yesterday, to talk more about the day. Content with everything all at once the rest of the day passes, still a rose-tinted dream,. He knows it won’t last forever, but he is content simply enjoy this time as the puzzle pieces finally slide into place.

 

 

 _________

 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin end up meeting at the park as they said they would, getting a snack and sitting on a secluded bench under a few tress, watching the sky turn orange before their eyes. 

 

Jongin lets out a small sigh, and Kyungsoo looks over at him curiously. Jongin meets his gaze, and sees his curious gaze. He lets out a soft giggle, scooting closer to Kyungsoo on the bench and grabbing his hand. 

 

There’re a few moments of comfortable silence as they breathe the cool air and watch the sun set over the trees in the park.

 

“We’re kind of a living cliché” Jongin says eventually, turning his head and smiling softly at Kyungsoo.

 

That makes him laugh, snorting slightly as it registers that, yes, they really are a cliché. A typical high school romance. He thinks about it a bit, but he doesn't mind, finding that their situation worked out in the end, and even if it is still a bit rose-tinted, things will be better now. He found his other half, one he didn't know how much he was missing until he had him, and he couldn't ask for anything else.

 

He doesn't voice this to Jongin, but he feels like he understands. After all, they’re tied to each other.

 

Instead he just holds his hand, enjoying his presence, and allows himself to wonder about the future. That too won’t be easy, but they have time to figure that all out. 

 

Right now, he's just enjoying this happy moment, one of undoubtedly many more to come.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading! I seriously appreciate that you took the time to read this mess of a story. I know that it is not perfect, as most things seldom are, but this was written over a year and so I'm now in a completely different headspace as I finish this than when I was when I began writing it. 
> 
> Thank you those who stuck with this, even when it was bad and when I hadn't updated in months. I appreciate you so much!
> 
> Much love, and thank you for helping me finish my first fanfic ever <3
> 
> \- daasive


End file.
